In My Mind
by Alekay22
Summary: One night at a revel Hogwarts skilled Legilimens is faced with a decision that will change his life and the life of the woman who's fate lies in his hands. Warning: Content implies rape.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my second story on fanfiction. I normally _shy_ away from _plots_ like these but the idea just sorta popped into my head and wouldn't go **away.** As said before and known by all I don't own Harry Potter. Ok, Fyi _iitalicized =_ Snape and **bold=Hermione**

Chapter One

"Tonight my friends I have a special treat for my most loyal of followers," came the sibilant tones of Lord Voldemort. It was a unique gathering, only the inner circle was present. This included people like Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. "In just a few days time we shall storm Hogwarts," he declared with a hiss. Looking triumphantly at his followers. "In light of this, I thought a little pre celebration would give you all the motivation needed to ensure this mission is a success." There, even in the midst of his own twisted brand of kindness, a threat was ever present. "Bring in the prisoners," he ordered and a group of skittish Death Eaters of lower status came bustling in with nine naked young women.

Severus Snape, who by the skin of his teeth somehow managed to remain in the inner circle, inwardly heaved. Unlike any other gathering, he could not leave early-which meant he'd have to participate. And he could only imagine what sort of "entertainment" the Dark Lord had in mind. The poor things would be used, abused, and dumped out on the streets like garbage-minds wiped and at a complete and utter loss as to how they got there or who was responsible. The Dark Lord found it amusing-even more so than simply killing them. Severus tried to not look at the girls, but one of them caught his attention. She was fair skinned and a familiar halo of brown curls crowned her head. One look into her equally brown eyes confirmed his suspicions. His stomach dropped. It was Miss Granger.

He watched as the Death Eaters threw them to the ground and then scurried out of the room. Lord Voldemort slithered around the room in his snake like manner, "Gentlemen, the ladies that appear before you are virgins. Do with them what you wisssh. Only I'd actually prefer if you did not kill them, it's so much more amusing when they're alive. Have fun." He moved to sit on his throne and proceeded to watch as his followers resorted to their most primitive behavior.

Severus made a show of considering the other females before eventually choosing Miss Granger. Although he wished that he could save all of them, he unfortunately had to pick only one and well, Harry needed her. But if Severus was honest with himself, that wasn't the only reason. In truth, Miss Gra-no, Hermione, was a brilliant witch who in many ways, reminded him of himself. He would hate to see her suffer at the hands of someone truly horrible.

With that in mind he yanked the girl up, dragging her to a corner a little more removed from the rest of his brethren. He had no intentions of actually raping the young lady so as soon as she made eye contact with him, he would proceed to use legilimency. Sure enough as he deposited her roughly on the cold stone floor her eyes jerked to meet his. She was trembling, and not just from the cold brought on by her nudity, but fear as well. The screams of the other captives had already begun to flood the place and Snape could tell that it only proved to heighten Hermione's fear. Not wanting to be accused of being too gentle, he cast a spell to tie her already bound hands to a pole. Hermione's reaction was to whimper and clench her thighs together. It was then that he entered her mind.

Had Hermione known her little foray into muggle London would have resulted in this, she would've never went. However, that afternoon she had been determined to acquire the next installment of a series she was reading the day of the book's release. Especially since the author was giving out autographed copies. She had been walking back to her apparition point when suddenly she was snatched away. She woke up hours later, naked, in a room filled with eight other girls. She figured she must have dropped her wand because the men made no indication that they knew she was a witch.

For that she was grateful since it meant that they might not recognize her. Before she knew it, she and the other girls were dragged out and placed in front of Voldemort and his followers. It was then that Hermione felt sure that she would die, that is, until she saw Professor Snape. He stood in the semi circle with the other Death Eaters wearing a blank expression. After Voldemort said a few words she watched him examine the other girls and then make his way towards her. Her face screwed up with pain as she felt him pull her up by her hair leading her to a more secluded area. She was beginning to lose hope that he would help her as she felt her hands being tied over her head. Effectively forcing her to present him with her nudity. She could guess what was coming next and she clenched her legs together, a last ditch effort at resistance.

And that's when she felt it. A gentle caress against her conscious. _Hermione._ She looked up at her professor with wide eyes. A look that spoke of fear and confusion. I _am so sorry that you must endure this and_ I _will try to make this as quick and as painless as possible._ His voice reverberated through her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head almost imperceptibly. _There is no need for verbal agreement,_ I _can hear your thoughts._

 **Ok.**

I'm _going to cast_ _a spell that will make you more ready to receive me, if...that's alright?_

I **trust you.** And she did trust him. Time and time again, despite Harry's adamant belief that Professor Snape was evil, he had proven himself to be an upstanding member of Hogwarts staff. More than that actually, since he had saved their lives on countless occasions. So yes, even now she would trust him.

 _Again,_ I _apologize. No one's first time should be like this._ He whispered something unintelligible and Hermione felt a prickling sensation and then a pool of wetness developed in her lower area. She gasped and Professor Snape cupped her cheek. It's going to be alright, Hermione.

 **Professor Snape-**

 _Please, for the sake of my sanity, call me Severus._

 **Ok...Severus.** Oddly enough it didn't seem as weird as she thought it would, calling her teacher by his first name.

 _Now,_ I'm _going to penetrate. With your permission_ I'd _like to stay in your mind for the duration._ It'll _help to drown out the screams…_

 **Ok. Do it now.** And he did. In one swift movement he pierced through. Hermione let out a scream which to the rest of the people gathered could only be from pain.

 _Am_ I _hurting you?_ he asked, he looked down at her big brown eyes.

 **No,** I'm **good. Just** a **little uncomfortable …but still good.** She reassured him with a smile and opened her legs wider. He started moving slowly in and out of her tight, wet, heat.

 **Very good,** she thought with a moan, as she tilted her head back.

For a moment Severus was shocked. He had assumed that she would be completely repulsed and just lie there, but she was so responsive. He could almost pretend that they were not at a revel. And that she had come to him willingly.

As if. He had seen how much she had matured over the years. In his mind she was a woman amongst teenagers. And a beautiful one at that. Which is why he knew that apart from this he would have never been able to be with her like this.

But she was. And her moaning was causing him to forget himself. He was just about to take liberties with the rest of her person before snatching his hand back. **You can touch me.** Her thoughts shocked him not for the first time this night.

 _Are you sure?_ I _wouldn't want to take even more advantage of you._

 **Nonsense. Besides,** I **want you to touch me.** She emphasized this by using her legs to force him deeper. That was enough permission for Severus. He grasped her soft mounds squeezing and massaging them in his hands. He was pleased to hear her approving moans and have her hips answer him thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before they both reached completion. **Oooo Severus.** Hermione groaned as he filled her and her clenching made him groan audibly.

"Enough!" Lord Voldemort shouted bringing the two back to the reality of the situation. "I grow weary of this. Do what you like, just get rid of this muggle vermin!"

Quickly Severus withdrew from Hermione and righted himself. In a matter of seconds he looked as if he had been standing there the whole time, save the light sheen of sweat that glistened on his pale skin. He pulled Hermione up ignoring her protest as her bindings rubbed against her raw wrists. Not wanting to chance staying a minute longer he immediately disapparated from the building.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two.

Severus had apparated back to muggle London in order to retrieve Hermione's wand quickly and to transfigure his handkerchief into something for Hermione to wear. Which ended up being a small shift dress in the same olive color as the handkerchief. Presently they were back at Hogwarts in Severus's living room. They had scarcely entered into his chambers before he had an arm full of witch. "Hermione?" He questioned stepping back to look at the young woman's face.

Incredibly, she smiled at him. "Thank you so much Severus," she exclaimed in a soft voice. "I was so scared tonight and so sure I was going to die. But you saved me, you saved my life." In spite of himself, he returned her embrace.

"I only wish that it had not been needed. Or at the very least, that I didn't have to take your innocence," he answered truthfully, fighting the compulsion to stroke her cheek. "Please forgive me." He said sending her a pleading look-all the while expecting for her not to. By now the shock would have worn off and Hermione would think back on his actions with renewed revulsion.

Feeling her hand cup his cheek was a surprising revelation for him. "Of course I forgive you, but really there's nothing to forgive." He frowned. "I mean it Severus, I'm glad that it was you and not some other Death Eater. You gave me pleasure when all I should have felt was pain. Thank you." She kissed him. It was an innocent kiss and achingly sweet. His stomach tightened and suddenly he was reminded that he still held Hermione in his arms.

He turned away from her, "You're welcome Miss Granger."

"What happened to calling me Hermione, Severus?" He heard her ask. She came up behind him, hand resting on his shoulder. He moved to gaze into her eyes.

"Hermione, what happened between us-it, well, it shouldn't have. And now that we're back at Hogwarts..."

She sighed, "I know nothing can change. Tomorrow you'll go back to being my snarky, overbearing Defense Teacher. You'll probably take a ton of points away from Gryffindor and Harry will be convinced you're evil."

"And you?"

She smiled again. "I'll still be an insufferable little know-it-all." He smirked. "But tonight Severus," she said with her face moving closer to his, "I want you to take me again."

And then she kissed him. Again. Only this time it was anything but innocent. It was slow, sensual and inexperienced. To Severus it set his loins on fire and he reflexively crushed Hermione's small form to his body. He guided the kiss, his tongue skillfully seducing moans from her mouth. He felt her nimble fingers begin to free him of his shirt. "Wait," he gasped tearing his lips from hers. "Hermione this isn't right. I've already taken something so precious and to accept your proposal makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"But you aren't. Severus, I want this and more importantly, I want this with you. You said it yourself that no one should have a first time like mine. Well, tonight I just thought that we could pretend..."

"That we could pretend that we are lovers," he finished for her. It was a tempting thought. "Just for one night?" He wanted her to understand that he couldn't promise anything else. Even if he wanted to.

"Just for one night." She promised, kissing him once more. He smiled and proceeded to scoop her up. If he was going to bed the witch, he was going to do it right. She let out a surprised squeal before wrapping her arms around his neck. He would grant her wish. Tonight she had been robbed of her virginity. Of her choice. He could understand that she wanted to at least choose how she would remember losing it.

"Well then Hermione, allow me to carry you into the bedroom. Tonight, we are no longer teacher and student, but man and woman. Equals. Lovers."

His bedroom wasn't a far walk but Hermione couldn't help but soak in this moment. At the revel Severus had done everything to make sure she was safe and even now he was willing to help her create a better memory. She could feel his reluctance at taking advantage of her; however, Hermione didn't feel he was. In fact, she was taking advantage of him. Of his kindness. If Severus was anything he was trustworthy and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Which was why she was prepared to let him use her body. It was the only way she could thank him. She couldn't very well get him a card. And he was being so sweet, carrying her into his bedroom. Laying her gently down onto the bed. It was more than anything she expected. She looked up at his heated eyes and nodded when he proceeded to remove the transfigured shift. Here she was again, naked before him. Blushing, she turned her head. She felt him grab her chin in order to make her face him. "Don't be embarrassed, you are gorgeous Hermione." He said before standing up to remove his own clothes.

Once he was equally bare he climbed on top of her and together they gasped at the feeling of skin against skin. He kissed her, hands buried in her hair before moving down to her breast. _"Hermione,"_ he purred in her ear, "with your permission I'd like to ready you the way I wish I could have earlier. Not with a spell."

"Then how?" She asked breath hitching at the treatment he was giving her breast. He massaged each mound before laving at her nipples. Tweaking them, sucking, causing her desire and frustration to build.

"With my mouth," he answered simply trailing his tongue down. Down her belly to the junction of her thighs. She gasped when he licked her pussy. Tracing unknown patterns, teasing, sucking her clit. It was incredible and he was just getting started. She moaned as he inserted one finger followed by another into her. Imitating the act she so desperately wanted him to repeat. He rubbed her vigorously and in seconds she was overcome with pleasure and he drank her juices as she came down from her high.

"Take me now," she whispered and he kissed her allowing her to taste herself on his lips before positioning himself at her entrance. And then he plunged into her depths. It felt so good, his cock sheathed in her heat. Moving in and out of her escalating her arousal. His hands roaming her body and his powerful strokes constant and unrelenting. "Sev-sev-severus," she stuttered. Hips bucking up to meet him stroke for stroke.

"That's it Hermione," he panted, his cock gaining speed. He adjusted and now he was hitting a spot that made Hermione's toes curl. "Cum for me you beautiful, luscious witch, " he grunted and she did. It was blissfully primal the way he spoke to her. The way he pounded into her and it was enough to send her over the edge. She came with a shout, his name on her lips and he followed soon after, his sperm filling her. He collapsed next to her on the bed.

"You're amazing," she breathed and he chuckled.

"Thank you for the compliment Hermione and I assure you the sentiment is mutual." Hermione grinned and he rolled his eyes. "It's late," he announced and Hermione felt her heart sink. He was going to kick her out. But he didn't. Instead he wrapped her in his arms, kissed her forehead and said, "sleep." Hermione smiled, kissed his chest and did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Rolling right along...

The following morning Hermione woke up to find herself naked in bed with an equally naked man. Not just any man, but her Defense Teacher, Severus Snape. The peaceful look on his face made her want to stay, but she knew it couldn't be. Carefully she detangled herself from him, making sure to not wake him up. Quietly she slipped the shift back on and grabbed her wand. "Goodbye Severus," she whispered looking down at the sleeping man. Knowing this was a sight that she would never see again, she ingrained it into her head. She wanted to remember how his pale skin glowed and how silky his raven locks looked. How his face was devoid of wrinkles. How toned his chest was. He looked like a god.

She walked back to Gryffindor tower under the disillusionment charm. Lucky for her, Lavender and Pavarti were both still sleeping so they didn't notice her creeping back into the room in the wee hours of the morning. When she left Severus's room the alarm clock read 5:30 am which meant she had roughly an hour and a half before she had to get up and get ready for breakfast. Tired, she climbed into bed and let sleep consume her.

"Morning Harry, Ron," she greeted both boys as they reached the table for breakfast. She wasn't angry at Ron anymore and especially after what happened between her and Severus, she didn't really like him anymore. At least not romantically. She knew she loved him as a friend, the incident with the poisonous chocolates reminded her of that. However, friendship would be all that they shared. Besides, she had much bigger things to worry about. Not only did she have to do more research on horcruxes but she also needed to discover the secret about that darned book. Half-Blood Prince indeed!

She looked up from her food at Ron and Harry. They were whispering to each other about something. Boys. "Let me guess," she huffed interrupting the two conspirators, "this is about Malfoy again right?"

"Look 'mione, I just know that he's up to something," Harry affirmed rising from the table. "And I'll prove it."

Severus's first class of the morning was, unfortunately, with the sixth year Gryffindors.

Had he not attended a revel the night before and had he not spent the night with one of his students he would have been in a better mood. Worst of all the student was Hermione Granger. The only one capable of getting under his skin-well, other than Potter. In the morning when he rose from bed his senses were flooded with the memory of last night. He could still smell her fresh lavender scent on the pillow next to his. He could still taste her sweet ambrosia as he licked her. He could still hear the timber of her cries as he thrust his cock into her welcoming pussy. Stop it Severus-he chided himself. Slamming a fist onto his desk, he went to let the dunderheads in.

It was a difficult class. He opted to give them a written assignment and use the time to grade papers to keep his mind distracted, but he couldn't help but think back to that night, with Granger in his room. He would carry the image of her lying in his bed with a sated smile to his grave. He glanced over at her and caught her eye before she ripped her own gaze back to her parchment and blushed furiously. Had she been thinking about last night, as well? For a moment, he sincerely wished that their pretend fantasy of being lovers was real. But dreams were for fools and Gryffindors and he was neither. And so resolute, he returned to his marking vowing to bury last night's episode to the far recesses of his mind.

Besides, it was the boy, Potter, he needed to be worried about. During class he had pretended to not see the suspicious looks he'd been giving Draco. Leave it to Potter to meddle where he was not wanted. He should be focused on the Dark Lord right now. Not his childish obsession with proving all Slytherins were evil. He knew that he had been following the troubled Malfoy around a lot this year. He only hoped that Potter wouldn't get into any trouble.

The odds weren't in his favor.

Later that day as he was berating some fourth year Hufflepuffs for kissing in the corridors, there was a great commotion and then the ghost, Moaning Myrtle, came out screaming to him about murder. He hastened to the scene and here he was barging into the Boy's bathroom. For a moment, looking down at the scene before him, Severus thought that was exactly what he saw. Murder. Potter was standing in shock with his wand drawn and there, on the floor, in a puddle of water and blood, was Draco.

Severus hurried to his side. There was a great gash in the boy's neck that had obviously been made with the Sectumsempra curse that he, himself, had invented. Fury boiled under his calm control as he worked to heal the horrible wound. "Vulnera Sanentur," he whispered. "Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur." It was terribly lucky that he had been nearby.

The wound healed and Severus advised Draco to use essence of dittany to prevent scarring before allowing the boy to run off. Then, he turned to deploy the full force of his rage on Potter. He knew where the boy had found that spell. There was only one place. His book.

Hermione and Ron were headed down to supper when Harry ran into them. He was in such a frenzied state that Hermione was immediately on her guard. She tried to ask him what the matter was, but he only cut her off saying that there was no time to explain and practically demanded that Ron give him his copy of Advanced Potion Making. Hermione found this very suspicious because Harry was clutching his own copy tight in his other hand as Ron gave it to him. When Harry took off a second later, Hermione slipped away from Ron to follow. She had a bad feeling about the emotional state of her friend and his death grip on her coveted prize.

When Harry stopped in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Hermione felt a pang of alarm ripple through her. If he put the book in there, she would never be able to find the specific room it was in. So, when the door opened for Harry, she darted in behind him. She had planned to confront him when she entered the giant room, but one look around the room told her it might be better just to hide. Everywhere she looked there were objects piled high like mountains of junk. She was in awe.

But she couldn't afford to be distracted. Coming back to herself, she slipped around a pile of chairs to spy on Harry and watched him hide the book away in a cabinet, rearranging some things on top as if to mark the place. When he left, she ran to the cabinet, pulling out the Prince's copy of Advanced Potion Making and permitting herself a little victory dance of pure excitement. She had it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not much to report... Thanks for the favorites...In My Mind Chapter 4: Please review!

Back in the Common Room that night, after perusing the Prince's book in secret (to her immense satisfaction), Hermione's ears perked up at Harry's mention of another detention with Snape. "You have detention again?" she gasped. "What did you do this time?" He was hesitant, but responded slowly.

"Well, I was looking at the Map on my way to dinner and I saw Malfoy and Moaning Myrtle together in a bathroom…"

"What?!" Ron interjected. "Weird!"

"That's what I thought!" Harry agreed. "So I followed him."

"Naturally." Said Ron.

"And it turned out… he was in there crying!" Hermione felt a pang of sinking dread in the pit of her stomach. That was definitely a bad sign! She was so caught up in the implications that she didn't realize her friend had continued. Apparently a fight had broken out between Malfoy and Harry.

"And… well…" Harry was saying, "I was reading the Prince's book the other day and there's this one spell he wrote that said "For enemies…" Hermione's heart leapt at the mention of the Prince. "I had been curious about it and thought… well… you know… when am I going to get another chance like this? So I used it on Malfoy." Hermione gasped.

"Oh Harry! You didn't!" She was horrified that her friend would be so careless. He didn't know who the Half Blood Prince was, so he couldn't possibly know that the spell would be harmless.

"It was horrible." Harry's eyes were wide, as if he could see Malfoy right there on the Common Room floor. "It sliced through his skin and he just started to bleed everywhere!" Oh no. "But then Snape came in and he started mumbling something over Malfoy and the wound mended. But he was furious! He used Legilimens when I wouldn't tell him where I saw that curse and told me to get my books. That's why I asked you for your copy, Ron. I knew he'd be raging mad if he saw the Prince's book." Hermione self-consciously squeezed her bag against her. She really hoped not.

"Excuse me I need to go," she said gathering her things hurriedly.

"Where are you going 'mione?" Ron asked

"I'm tired," she lied, "I think I'm going to turn in early." The boys nodded, it had been an eventful night and even they were feeling a little out of it.

Back in her room she set down her bag and sprawled out across the bed. She drew the curtains around her bed for privacy, going so far as to place a silencing charm for good measure. She couldn't believe it. She had spent the rest of the day finding information about The Half-Blood Prince. She came up with some shocking results. That the Half-Blood Prince was indeed her ex-Potions Professor, Severus Snape. He was a half blood born to a muggle, Tobias Snape and a pure blood witch name Eileen Prince, hence the Half-Blood Prince.

She shivered. At first she thought it funny that the book Harry treasured belonged to his most hated mentor. The more she read his book she was once more impressed by his genius. Not only was the man brilliant, but his love and talent for potions had clearly manifest itself at a young age. But when she thought about the story Harry shared with them tonight...She couldn't believe that he had created something so, so horrible. Draco almost died. Of course, he wasn't to blame (at least not completely) Harry was an idiot for using a spell that he didn't even know what the consequences of using said spell would be. It was careless and irresponsible. Looking at the book peeking out of her bag she wondered if Severus ever regretted inventing sectumsempra.

It wasn't there. No matter how thoroughly he searched or the amount of spells he cast, he got nothing. He could only assume that the boy had hid his book somewhere. Unfortunately, at the present time Severus did not have the luxury of trying to find it. God, he hated Potter. Sometimes he really questioned Dumbledore's judgement when it came to entrusting the boy with the fate of the war. To think, this idiotic, impulsive boy was supposed to defeat Lord Voldemort? It was an insane notion. "Detention, Mr. Potter. Tonight, at seven," he ground out not looking the boy square in the face. "Now, rid me of your disgusting presence until then."

A Potter using the Prince's spells? It brought back a host of unsavory memories. Not to mention that tonight's fiasco probably set back any progress he'd been making with Draco. Which was already abysmal to begin with. He sunk lower in his chair. His life was beginning to get more difficult each day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another installment...Hope you like it! Please review!

She had defense again today. Days after the incident and she had yet to forget the feelings she felt that night. To top things off, her feelings for the dark wizard were steadily increasing. Before, she believed that she only had an intellectual crush on the dour man. Anything else would have been silly and inappropriate. But now...she wasn't so sure. The intimate knowledge of his body joined to hers...his piercing eyes and heated words that led her to climax fanned the flames of attraction she felt for Severus. Add the insights into his psyche Hermione gained from reading his book and it was fair to say that she admired him more than a student should. Much more.

Which is why D.A.D.A. was particularly difficult. She had always known Professor Snape's voice was enthralling-but now his silken baritone only brought back memories of pleasure. She wondered if he ever thought about her and if so, did he still see her as the insufferable know it all, or Hermione? It was these thoughts that occupied her mind and caused her to inadvertently collide with the Head of Slytherin himself. "Excuse me Professor Snape. I wasn't watching where I was going," she said hastily as she straightened her robes.

"Obviously," he replied with his trademark sneer. Although, if her eyes weren't deceiving her there was decidedly less disdain in his expression. "Enlighten me if you will," Professor Snape said, "what could possibly distract one such as yourself so much so; that you do not watch where you're going?" She froze, feeling her face heat up at the thought of actually vocalising the things she'd been thinking. "Keep in mind," he continued with deliberate steps towards her, "I can tell if you're lying," he was standing in front of her and she hid a shiver as he leaned down and purred, _"Hermione."_

He was going through the motions. In a short while both of his master's would require a lot from him and not for the first time he wished he was not burdened with so great a task. Dumbledore's health was dwindling and the Dark Lord grew bolder each moment, add in his troubles with both Draco and Potter and anyone would see that Severus was being spread thin. The only thing that was keeping him going was the memory of a woman. Not Lily. No, while she would always hold a special place in his heart he found that his mind more often than not drifted back to the his night with Miss Granger. Hermione. It was pathetic really, how a mere slip of a girl had turned his world on its axis, but it was true.

Hermione Granger had opened up to him. Accepted him with both mind and body and it was something no one else had ever done before. Not that he'd had much opportunity for such things. And once the deed was done all chances would cease to exist. If the Death Eaters didn't deal with him, the Order would-either way, he wouldn't be surviving this war. His thoughts were halted by the feeling of someone running into him. Glare in place, he looked to see the chocolate eyes of Hermione Granger. He pretended to be angry before turning his voice to seem almost seductive. Let's see how you react Miss Granger.

The way he said her name. It was lilting, playful even. Totally uncharacteristic for her professor; however, she wondered if it was not so uncharacteristic for Severus Snape. She couldn't take any chances. "I-I was just thinking about what I wanted to do tomorrow, you know, since we've been suspended from Hogsmeade." Surely, that was believable enough.

"And does any part of your plans include you writhing in my bed this evening?" His words were like an electric shock. Stunned she looked up at Severus to find the bottomless pools that were his eyes staring back passionately. Suddenly her mouth felt dry. A quick glance around told her that they were indeed alone and seeing as it was close to curfew-they weren't likely to be overheard. A fact this man seemed to be taking advantage of.

Boldly she took a step forward shortening the already miniscule gap between them. "It could," she answered in the sexiest voice she could muster. Her words had their desired effect because she suddenly found herself entangled in the aloof man's embrace as he ardently met his lips with hers.

It was over all too soon. "Tell me that you want this as much as I do," he pleaded still grasping her in his arms.

"Of course I do," she replied with a faint smile. "I thought you said that night would be our last night?" She wasn't complaining but confused as to what would change his mind. She was surprised to see his expression grew serious.

"I find Hermione," he all but whispered, "that for a man in my position, opportunities like this are rare. I was never destined to have a happily ever after,"he said cupping her face in his hand, "but with your permission, I hope to have happiness while I can." She felt her eyes mist. There was a hidden depth of pain underneath his candid speech, and Hermione could only guess at what he meant. All she knew was that she would say yes.

"Lead the way Severus."

In all of his years as Albus's employee and spy Severus Snape had never done anything to go against him. He may have argued, but ultimately he always did as he was told. From risking his life each time he entered the Dark Lord's presence to teaching and protecting the students of Hogwarts school. He was no saint, far from it, but he'd liked to think that he at least had integrity. After all, he had his own moral code by which he lived. That's why he was regretting bringing Hermione back to his rooms. What he did that night was different. But this time...It would be a full out affair. "How old are you Hermione?"

If his question surprised her she covered it well. "Um, well technically, due to my...shall we say _...extensive_ use of the time turner, I'm twenty years old." Phew. Well past the wizarding age of consent of 17. And even the muggle one. The knowledge served to calm his nerves. "Severus?" Her voice broke up his thoughts, his back was turned to her but he could tell that she was moving to get near him. Sure enough, he felt her head on his back as she embraced him from behind. "Earlier, when you said 'a man in your position' what did you mean?"

Whatever he had been expecting her to ask it wasn't that. He stilled in her arms conflicted over how to answer. "I meant a man like me. Feared. Hated."

"I don't hate you," she whispered sliding her hands down the length of his arms. "And although you can be intimidating I don't really fear you either." He tugged on her soft hands to pull her into his arms. He hid his smile at how easily she relaxed in his embrace.

"Good, because I no longer want to play pretend," he murmured and he smirked at her widening gaze.

Her breath hitched. Did he change his mind? "D-d-do you mean-"

"I mean that for as long as you are in agreement," he answered actually smiling down at her, "I want to consider you as more than a student. You are a brilliant, beautiful, and sensual woman. I can't imagine me ever thinking of you as anything less than a peer." She felt her heart warm to his words.

"And what do you see me as, Severus?" She questioned.

"Mine." He answered before launching his attack on her flesh. They moved quickly, removing their clothes and flinging them to and fro. Hermione felt him scoop her up once more and practically run to the bedroom.

Hermione gasped again, louder this time, and his eyes closed with pleasure for a moment, then opened, a fire in them that blazed down at the witch. The Professor had a look on his face she had never seen before. Intense, hungry, needful. His black hair hung around his face, a dark curtain framing his features as he held himself above Hermione, his loins pressed tightly against her thighs, his cock buried deep in her warm, sweet body.

"You are delicious," he breathed, "Simply delicious."

"Please, Severus," she begged, shifting under him, thrusting her hips upward and moaning a bit as her motion caused his cock to slide a bit deeper.

"Tell me," he said, "Tell me what you want," he whispered down at her, his voice thick. He gave Hermione a short thrust, and the witch groaned, her arms locking around his lower back reflexively, pulling him to her.

"I want you to take me," Hermione sighed, her amber eyes glowing with lust.

"Yessss," he replied, drawing back from Hermione, lifting his hips high, then ramming into her hard, jerking her body roughly as she cried out.

Severus repeated the thrust, twisting his pelvis slightly and groaning, driving into her at a different angle, then again, with another twist, and again, and again, Hermione's voice rising in pleasure, delight and sweetest pain as he stroked away her ache of longing, replacing it with his own lustful sting. Lost to the sensation of sliding into her soft, tight walls, Severus claimed every inch of the witch with increasing speed and growing ardor, driving his cock into her deeper, faster and harder.

Hermione cried out brokenly, Severus' pelvis slapping between her open thighs loudly he took her. The headboard started to shake rhythmically, then began banging against the stone wall as Severus repeatedly buried his cock in Hermione to the hilt, alternating between watching his long, glistening organ piston in and out of her willing body, her bouncing breasts and her beautifully contorting face as she cried out beneath him, her half-opened amber eyes catching the light of the torches and blazing up at him from beneath her lashes. His mouth dropped open helplessly as pleasure coursed through his body. He groaned in delight. Merlin, she felt so good.

It wasn't long before he could feel her muscles clenching over him, milking his cock with her release. He did a few more thrust as his own climax came roaring out of him-her name on his lips. Coming down from the high he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Collapsing on the other side of her he pulled her into him, so that she rested on his chest.

He woke up early that Saturday morning with a naked Hermione nestled in his arms. Her brown curls acting as a wild frame for her face. Until that night he would have never dreamed to be lying in bed with a gorgeous woman. Let alone an incredibly powerful and intelligent witch like Hermione Granger. The fact that she was in it willingly made possessing her all the more sweet. The affect she had on him was dangerous, but well worth it if it meant her continued company. He felt her begin to stir, "Good morning, Severus," she mumbled pressing her lips onto his skin.

"Good morning indeed," he replied stroking the soft flesh of her back. She moved her head to smile at him and his heart thudded a little. "This is what I missed last time. I wondered what it would be like to wake up next to you."

"You did?" She asked sitting up. The cover moved revealing her bare chest. She blushed as she covered herself once more.

"Hermione," he prompted, "you have no idea how much your acceptance has touched me. You did not have to forgive me and yet you did," he took her hands kissing each of them. "You did not have to continue to give yourself to me and yet, here you are."

"You have no idea how much you're acceptance has touched me. You did not have to save me and yet you did," she said mirroring his actions. "You did not have to open up yourself to receive me and yet, here you are." Incredible. That was the first word that came to mind when he considered her response. It fascinated him that she could feel anything for him other than contempt. "Severus," she intoned bringing him back to the conversation, "I know we don't know a lot about each other, but I want to get to know you. I'm tired of pretending as well."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks guys for the love! Here's another excerpt...

"You hungry?" He heard Hermione asked as she searched his wardrobe for something to wear-after he took her again in the shower.

"Ravenous," he answered pulling on pajama pants and a black tee. "Really Hermione," he shouted from his seat on the bed, "I don't mind what shirt you wear-I hardly wear anything other than my work clothes anyway." It was true, especially since he couldn't have a life outside of Hogwarts. Not while the war was going on. His stomach growled, what was taking her so long? "Hermione?" He called rising to go to his closet.

Severus found her sitting on the floor staring at his Death Eater mask. It must have fallen from the shelf. She looked visibly shaken and Severus was reminded of the hatred and cruelty that mask represented. Slowly, he kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll understand if you want to leave now."

A hand came up to join his own. "I'm not going anywhere, Severus. I just wasn't expecting to see that." Her expression deflated, but lost its ashen quality. She sighed, "It's not like I'm ignorant to the fact that you're a Death Eater, but seeing your mark and now your mask, well...I..."

"What is it Hermione?"

She looked up at him with a teary eyes. "I'm trying to figure you out. You're not evil, why do you even own this mask?"

She was happy. That was the only way to describe her mood although joyful would be an acceptable term as well. She hadn't felt joyful in months. Currently, she was looking through Severus's closet after having been ravaged once more in his bathroom. She was trying to find one of his casual shirts which meant digging through the horde of teaching robes. She was just about to give up when she spotted some folded clothes on his shelf. It was higher up than she hoped, but she just got on her tiptoes and reached for them. She knocked something down in the process, but didn't let that deter her from her goal. It wasn't until she had on the worn gray shirt that she noticed the mask on the floor.

Now she was still on the floor but cradled in the arms of the enigmatic man who was slowly but surely laying claim to her heart. "Please understand Hermione, that while I can say that the boy who took the mark and the man before you are two entirely different people, I cannot discontinue my service to the Dark Lord," he said carefully as if expecting her to break. She turned her head and gave him the most understanding look she could muster.

That seemed to be what he needed because he continued, "When I was growing up I was a lonely and poor. I've had only two friends to speak of and one of whom is my friend no longer. The other was Lucius Malfoy." She could tell that this next part was harder for him and she gave him a slight upturn of her mouth. "At the time joining the Death Eaters seemed like a good idea. I was poor, angry, and desperate for something. And well, there was a time when the Dark Lord could be very...well...charming."

"Seriously?" She couldn't picture that.

He let out a depreciative chuckle, "It's true. And he praised my intelligence, even going so far as to patroning my Potions Mastery. In the end I felt indebted to him. I served him contently for months until..."

"Until what Severus?"

He didn't expect for her to ask that. And he knew he couldn't tell her about being a spy-too much was riding on his secrecy and he wasn't ready to tell her about Lily. And indeed how could he? She was Harry Potter's best friend. But he wanted to tell her something and he wanted it to be the truth. He was beginning to care for her and to be honest, it would be nice to have a confidant. "Until what Severus?" She asked and he knew that she was worth it. There was so much care in her tone.

"Until the Dark Lord betrayed me. I haven't truly served him since. And truthfully, I never bought in to his ideals anyway." He finished solemnly and was rewarded by a smiling Hermione. She took his hand and kissed it before standing up.

"Good," she replied, "Now, I believe that I was going to make breakfast." He watched as she sashayed out of the closet. Scrambling to get up he caught up with her just as she reached the door. "Want anything in particular?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Anything as long as there's bacon." He answered glad to see that she was fine with his explanation. What didn't expect was for her gaze to turn heated.

"Funny," she grinned, looking him up and down in a way that set Severus ablaze, "I find that I'm in a mood for sausage." And then she licked her lips.

God, this woman was going to be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the likes and reviews! More In My Mind coming up!

Hermione was running as fast as her legs could take her with Luna right on her heels. The castle corridors were a blur in her vision as she sprinted to the dungeons. It was a nightmare! Death Eaters had infiltrated the castle and barricaded the entrance to the Astronomy Tower where Harry and Dumbledore were trapped with them. There was only one person who could save them now: Severus Snape.

The castle seemed so impossibly huge as she gasped for air, hurling herself down flights of stairs. Every second she took to breathe was another second that something horrible could be happening to Harry and it seemed an eternity before she finally reached the dungeons. When she reached her professor's office door, she immediately began banging on it. She was about to try his private lab when the door swung open.

"What is it, Granger?" he barked. She could scarcely breathe to tell him.

"Death Eaters!" she gasped. "In the castle!" Just then there was a horrible explosion somewhere in the castle and Snape immediately yanked her into his arms, wrapping them around her body protectively and holding her tight against him. The contact was so surprising and wonderful that she had a sudden urge to just run off with him and escape it all. Tears began to roll down her cheek as he withdrew and threw her into his office. Almost as an afterthought, he held the door for Luna to enter as well, then closed it behind him. When Hermione regained her senses and tried to leave to rejoin the battle, it was warded shut. And so was the door to his chambers. They were locked in.

Severus swept past the ongoing battle and through the barricade that led to the Astronomy Tower. With each step, he knew that this very well could be the night he had dreaded for so long. At the top of the Tower, he knew it was true. Albus was apparently alone and unarmed, surrounded by Death Eaters, and Draco was holding him at wand point. Tears streaked across the boy's face and it was clear he was panicking. If Severus didn't act fast, Draco would do something stupid.

Albus pleaded with him and he knew that the moment had come. His movements were heavy with dread as he stepped closer to the brilliant wizard; his old friend. A pang of regret and helplessness throbbed within him, but he had prepared for this moment. Raising his wand mechanically Severus looked into the old man's eyes. He wouldn't dishonor his friend by looking away.

"Severus," the old man whispered helplessly. He was looking at him. "Please." And he knew it was time.

"Avada Kedavra," the words tumbled from his lips as he summoned the anger he felt for having to do this. And the Headmaster fell. The emptiness that filled him where that anger had been was complete and he had never felt more hollow or desolate. It was as if he could feel his soul splitting apart. And he would have to leave part of it behind. Hermione. It was crazy and irrational, but those moments meant more to him than he could say. Legilimens was a very useful tool. In her mind he could see that she had accepted him not just in her body, but in her heart as well. And if he was being honest with himself, he had done the same thing.

She would never forgive him for this. She would never understand. In his mind, he could see her waiting in his office, eager for his return. She will blame herself, he realized with a jolt. After all, she had come to find him. She had come to find him! Their world was falling apart and she had come to find him. To fix it. To protect her.

Not to throw her further into pain and despair.

As Severus slipped out past the raging fight in the corridors below, he could only think one thing: I've lost her forever.

Hermione paced back and forth across the length of Professor Snape's office while Luna stared serenely at the jars of pickled creatures. Sometimes that girl really unnerved her. All efforts to escape the office had been unsuccessful, so they had been left to worry helplessly about their friends without being able to aid them. Still, there was something in the gesture of wanting to protect her that made Hermione feel closer to Severus. He didn't want her to get hurt. In fact, he cared enough about her well being that he had locked her up against her will.

I hope he's okay, she found herself thinking over and over. And Harry. Mentally, Hermione went down the list of loved ones who were currently in peril, but inevitably returned to him. Perhaps it had been stupid to fetch Professor Snape. Would he fight the Death Eaters openly? If he did, it would blow his cover and he would not only have to retire from spying, but would also become a target of Voldemort's wrath. Inwardly, Hermione cursed.

What felt like ages later, the door began to open. Her heart leapt at the thought that he had returned and was alright. But it was not Professor Snape who entered the office. It was Professor McGonagall. And she looked very grave indeed. "P-professor?" Hermione stammered. Her heart jolted painfully. Had something happened to Severus? She immediately assumed the worst and could feel her chest caving with the possibility that he was dead.

"Something horrible has happened," McGonagall said. Hermione's mind then jumped to Harry and she felt a twinge of guilt that she hadn't thought of her best friend first. The girls tensed in anticipation. "The Headmaster…" she began slowly, "is dead."

Hermione could not believe her ears. Surely there was a mistake. Dumbledore? Dead?! It couldn't be possible. Then her heart sunk even further when she realized the implications for the Order. Panic began to consume her then and she had to sit down. But then she remembered her other concerns. "Harry?" she asked.

"He's fine. Distraught, but unharmed." replied the Deputy Headmistress.

"And..." began Hermione, "And Professor Snape?" She held her breath.

"He…" McGonagall began, looking away. "He left."

What?

Unable to stay there a moment longer, Hermione took off to find the others. She found them in the Hospital Wing, gathered around Harry in shocked silence. Tonks was the first to speak. "How did he die?" she asked softly. "How did it happen?" Her tone captured the amazed shock that Hermione felt. To them, Dumbledore was invincible.

"Snape killed him," she heard Harry say. A pang of fear rocked her, before she cast this aside as Harry being prejudiced. She found herself shaking her head. "I was there," he continued, "I saw it." No. He's wrong. "We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was… Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak—and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him—" Hermione's covered her mouth in shock. It was like she was living a nightmare.

"More Death Eaters arrived," Harry continued. "And then Snape—And Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." It hit Hermione like a wave of fire. Harry had seen it. It was true. But surely Harry could have been mistaken. It was dark out…her treacherous mind pleaded. No. There was no way out. Snape had killed the Headmaster. Snape had returned to the Death Eaters.

She had trusted him blindly and he had been on the other side the entire time! She had believed him! Fool! She told herself. Tears were pouring down her face unnoticed as the shock fell over her in waves. I was the one who told him about the fight. Hermione cried out in agony at the realization. The fate of the Wizarding World could have just been altered and she had trusted him! The room went quiet as a peculiar sound reached their ears: eerie, painful music; a phoenix song. Fawkes was grieving and his pain was eloquent. He seemed to be singing the same sorrow as Hermione's heart.

He's gone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the likes and reviews! More In My Mind coming up!

The months following Albus Dumbledore's death were the worst of Hermione's life. It was clear that war was upon them and Hermione was in no emotional state to prepare for it. Summoning all of her strength, she pushed her anguish to the background and focused on the matter at hand.

First, it was clear that Hogwarts would no longer be safe for the Trio. With Death Eaters basically controlling the Ministry, it was certain that the new Headmaster would be in league with Voldemort. So, naturally, they would not be returning next year. Everything was going to have to change.

Everything.

Especially her traitorous heart. She couldn't help it, she thought about Severus often. In her mind she remembered every word. Every touch. The way he carried her into his bedroom. The way he used his mouth to have her literally writhing beneath him. It was too much. To think that Severus, would murder the Headmaster in cold blood. He said before that he didn't serve the Dark Lord. But what other reason would he have for murdering the Order's leader? Did he lie to her? She couldn't bring herself to believe that. And yet, she had no evidence to prove otherwise. Just gut feelings and memories she could never tell anyone about.

Thinking about him made her chest cave in emptiness and sorrow. Now, his words seemed to have come from poisoned lips. Best not to think about it. There are things to be done. First, she had to protect her parents. This was one of the hardest things Hermione had had to do, but she couldn't leave her parents vulnerable. So, she wiped their memories and sent them to Australia—a happy land free of Death Eaters where they could live long happy lives—without her…

The next thing on the list was to pack. Hermione had had the sense to raid Snape's potion stores before leaving Hogwarts, so they had any number of potions that they might need. There was no telling where they would end up, but Harry had recently confided in them that Slughorn's true memory had revealed Tom Riddle's interest in making several horcruxes (six to be precise) and it was clear that they were going to have to find and destroy them somehow. Or else, Harry didn't have a chance.

On her way out of Professor Snape's chambers, she had been struck with the brilliant idea to search his shelves for books about horcruxes and added those to the little beaded bag she had charmed to weightlessly hold any number of things she might need. When she showed them to Harry and Ron, however, she gave them a ridiculous story about using Accio to get them from Dumbledore's office. They bought it without question.

Then, there was the horrible wedding disaster. Bill and Fleur's wedding was much anticipated, but not enjoyed for very long. In the middle of the reception, a Patronus from Kingsley Shacklebolt had warned them that the Ministry had been taken over. And shortly after, the Death Eaters had begun to arrive. Amidst the chaos of firing hexes, Hermione had the sinking realization that it was all beginning. This was war. As the Trio spun away to a safer place, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Snape (for it hurt too much to call him Severus) had been among the Death Eaters attacking them.

They eventually ended up at Grimmauld place, where they believed they would be safe for the time being. But Grimmauld place held painful memories for Hermione. She could picture him in every room. Especially the library. There, during the summer months, she had spent a lot of time reading the old tomes. The only other person who frequented the room seemed to be Professor Snape. At the time, she had not paid much attention to her professor as he glanced through the mediocre selection, but now, she would do anything to be back there, in those simpler times. It was hard to comprehend that she had really been wrong about him for so many years.

One day, Remus showed up to offer a hand in their quest, whatever it might be. Apparently he was having commitment issues with Tonks and her pregnancy. Harry berated Lupin, quite understandably, for abandoning her and his unborn child, especially now. Hermione only felt extremely angry with Lupin for taking what he had for granted. She wished with all her heart that she could have what he was throwing away.

I miss Severus. There. She admitted it. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't believe he was a murderer. There were just too many pieces to the puzzle that didn't match up. Like how he wouldn't even hurt Harry when he chased him out of the castle. Or how he locked her and Luna in his office instead of leading them into the hands of Death Eaters. Or how Remus found a whole chest full of Wolfsbane potion under permanent stasis in Severus's old room at Grimmauld. It was too convenient. It was like he left it there on purpose. But no one saw it that way. They all wrote it off as luck. Bull. For Hermione it gave her room to hope.

He made me Headmaster. It was his reward for ridding the world of the title's previous owner. Never mind that Albus himself planned it to go this way. He remembered the old man's hand gnarled and blackened by the cursed ring. His friend was deteriorating in front of him and there was nothing he could do. The potion he created would only deter the inevitable for so long...

He remembered the conversation with clarity. The moment when his father figure asked him to kill him:

It was a night he would always remember.

"That boy's soul is not yet so damaged. I would not have it ripped apart on my account." Albus assured.

"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"

"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation."

Damn you, Albus Dumbledore. He growled in his mind. For making me a murderer. For making me lose her. Hermione.

Now, he had to reign in both the Carrows and the old staff this year. He didn't know what hurt more-having to pretend to hate his colleagues, or having his colleagues actually hate him. And Minerva. The look in her eyes haunted him. But most of all he wondered what Hermione thought. He wondered if her eyes would mirror her old Head of House. When she thought of him-IF she thought of him, was it with contempt? Disappointment? Fear? Or like him did her heart burn at the mere mention of her name. Did her mind replay their time together, every day like his own? He would never know.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Next chapter up, hope you enjoy!

It was an accident. Splinching Ron. They stole the necklace but Yaxley was able to follow them back to Grimmauld place and Hermione had had to Apparate them elsewhere immediately.

In the process, Ron was splinched. Panic ripped through her to see the blood streaming from his shoulder. "Harry!" she called out to the other boy, "in my bag there's a little bottle labeled "essence of dittany." Bring it to me!" She heard him rifling through her bag. "Hurry!" she called. Ron's flesh was badly sliced and oozing fresh blood. He was quickly going into shock. Harry Summoned the bottle and handed it to her.

Thanking God, once again, for remembering to steal potions before they set off like this, Hermione poured dittany on Ron's shoulder. The Half Blood Prince saves the day again. She wondered how Harry and Ron would react if she said that out loud...Ron's shoulder healed fully, if not beautifully, but Hermione didn't want to risk Apparating again, so they decided to ward the area and set up camp.

This was it; they were officially on the run.

She was sick again. At least that's what the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black reported to him. It was divine providence that led Hermione to taking that portrait with her. She had been on the run with Potter and Weasley for a little over two months and according to Phineas, Miss Granger had been sick for most of it. Throwing up to be precise. At first he assumed it was stress. After all Weasley had abandoned them and then soon after she and Potter fell into a trap set by the Dark Lord. They had followed Bathilda Bagshot (an old friend of Dumbledore's) back to her house where she had proceeded to turn into a giant snake and attacked them.

He had fought hard to not let his relief at their safety show. That was a close call. However, the more the deceased Headmaster Black reported her symptoms, the more he thought it was more than just stress. The nausea, fatigue. Both could be caused by stress, but when Hermione let slip that she had missed her period-well, he was beginning to think of something else entirely. He thought back and for the life of him he couldn't remember casting a contraceptive charm. Either time. This was bad. In all likelihood Hermione Granger was pregnant. And worse, it was his baby.

She didn't know why she was feeling so sick. In the beginning, she had chalked it up to the stress of being on the run. But that didn't explain why one moment she would barely eat and then the next she'd be ravenous. And then she missed her period. Again. She thought perhaps she might have cancer. That would be just her luck. But something that Harry said one day made her think differently. They were sitting in the tent, a few days after Ron left. "I wish this was all a dream you know?" Harry inquired turning to her. "I wish that night was a dream...Sometimes I pretend it is, you know? In my mind."

She rested a hand on his knee, "Me too Harry." She sighed deeply, "Me too."

Pretend. The word triggered a bittersweet memory. Pretend that we are lovers, just for one night. She wondered if their tryst haunted him as much as it did her. And then it dawned on her that she might be pregnant. And worse, Severus was the father. But first, she would have to secure a pregnancy test.

Quietly, Severus Snape crept across the thick blanket of snow. The trees in the forest were bare and there was a full enough moon to see by. He felt more alive in this moment than he had for months. Dumbledore's portrait had given him instructions to take the Sword of Gryffindor to the Potter brat. He wanted to just give it to Hermione, but Dumbledore had warned him that Potter had to win the sword with bravery in order to wield it.

So, here he was, in the forest where Phineas had told him they would be. Through the trees he could see their tiny tent. Potter was on guard, sitting outside against a tree. Now, to get his attention. How does one go about attracting the attention of a Gryffindor? Shiny objects. How about a Patronus? Amazingly, Potter was not only interested in the Patronus, but completely comfortable following after it. Idiot. Severus led him to the pool where he had left the sword and waited in the trees to make sure the boy got to it.

He felt a moment's panic when the idiot boy jumped straight into the water without first getting Granger to stand by. Of course, part of him had to admit that he had just sort of wanted to see Granger. When the Potter boy didn't immediately resurface, Severus almost went after him, but stopped when he saw a glowing ball of light on the other side of the lake and suddenly Weasley appeared. He watched the ginger drag his friend to safety and decided it was safe for him to leave.

But he couldn't help himself. He had to see her. Just to make sure she's alright. So, slowly, Severus slipped inside their tent. Hermione whipped around wand at the ready. He found himself bound and gagged before he could say 'Oi'. Good girl. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. Wand still trained on him. He gave her a look and she reluctantly removed the gag from his mouth.

"Would you believe me if I said I had to see you again?" He answered with a softened expression. "Please Hermione."

It was the way he said her name. She found herself ready to listen. To hope. "Before I let you go, prove that you're really Severus." She couldn't very well untie him without knowing first. To her surprise he smirked.

"Easy. I'm your first. The first man to see you naked and vulnerable. The first man to make you scream his name in pleasure over and over and-"

"Enough!" She chided. He flinched as she charged towards him. "How dare you bring that up? How dare you remind of something that haunts my very existence!" She was crying now.

"It haunts me too." His words were painful to her ears. "Believe me Hermione. I have not come here to hurt you."

"Why should I?" She asked looking at him with wet cheeks. "For all I know, I have given my heart to a murderer."

"Please Hermione. There are things you don't understand. Things I can't explain," he whispered emphatically. "But if I have claimed your heart as you say, then give me the benefit of the doubt. Release me," he pleaded. Severus never pleaded. She let him go.

The first thing he did was take her in his arms. He bent down and gave her a bruising kiss. "Oh Severus," she gasped, "if you can't tell me anything else, just tell me that I'm not a fool for trusting you. For believing that you're innocent."

He looked down at Hermione. "You're not a fool. You're right, I can't tell you why. But I can tell you that you believing in me-in spite of all the evidence against it means more than I can say. "

She looked up at him and smiled. It was an intimate smile the kind she wore that night. "Severus, there's something you should know..."

"What is it Hermione?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Hearing the words from her mouth made the situation much more real. "Severus?" She was worrying her lip.

"I suspected as much," when she looked at him quizzically he added, "Phineas's portrait." He watched her face dawn with realization. "If you want, I can perform the test?"

"Yes please." Together they sat down on her cot. Severus did the spell and they waited. If it glowed red she was not pregnant, but if it was a blue glow...Hermione held onto his hand in a vice like grip. Then it started, first white before slowly darkening into a solid blue.

Hermione was pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I can't take any credit for the scene at the end of this chapter, it's practically verbatim from Deathly Hallows part 2.

She was pregnant.

"Severus, what are we going to do?" She asked turning to the enigmatic man beside her. Here she was again, looking to him for protection.

He returned her gaze. "I know it's not exactly an opportune time to be having a child and I will stand by any decision you make." It was true. He would be there even if she didn't want to keep it. She already had a lot on her plate and even though he was against it, he wouldn't judge her decision.

"And what if I want to keep it?" Hermione questioned. She was tearing up again. Severus didn't know what to do, but instinct told him to hold her.

"Then I will be there for you and my child in every possible way."

"What about-" she didn't finish because they heard footsteps approaching the tent. "Harry," she shrieked. Quickly he shoved some phials in her hand. He had brought some healing potions as well as some prenatal vitamins for Hermione.

"I have to go," he announced, the footsteps were getting closer to the tent. "Stay safe," he pleaded risking a kiss before he apparated away.

She didn't forgive Ron as easily as he might have hoped. He abandoned them. And she was supposed to just let that go? In any case, he was here now and they had things to do.

They went to visit Xenophilius Lovegood to learn about a symbol they had seen several times on their journey. He told them that the symbol represented the Deathly Hallows: the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. But Lovegood betrayed them to the Death Eaters in an effort to have his kidnapped daughter returned. They had to get out now. They landed somewhere in the wilderness, but right away Hermione could tell something was wrong.

Snatchers.

An agonized scream tore from Hermione's throat as Bellatrix pinned her to the floor of the Malfoy's Entrance Hall. They had been brought here by snatchers only moments ago and already the dark witch had singled Hermione out for special treatment. Apparently, she was under the impression that Hermione had stolen the Sword of Gryffindor from her vault at Gringotts and she was torturing Hermione for more information. Even through the haze of pain, Hermione was able to deduct that Bellatrix had good reason not to want them going anywhere near her vault.

Hermione's first concern was not the pain, but rather the issue of how devastating it could be to lose the baby. She knew right now she should have been more worried about the sword-it was the only tool they had against the horcruxes. But she was also concerned about her child. She prayed that she wouldn't miscarry. Perhaps if she could convince the woman that it was a fake...

"It's not the real sword!" she screamed as Bellatrix carved into her arm. She was desperate for release and the woman was insane. The witch grabbed her chin forcefully and screamed at her face just inches away.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I swear!"

To her horror, Bellatrix thrust her wand into her face and shouted "Legilimens!" Hermione had to think quickly to fabricate a good enough memory to confirm her lie, meanwhile distracting the older witch with other tidbits that she might find interesting. She allowed the memory to come to the surface of her mind and Bellatrix seemed appeased because her body relaxed immediately. Unfortunately, the witch was a sadist and was not about to back down from her torture.

Just then, Harry and Ron charged towards her, wands in hand and managed to disarm every adult in the room. Hermione was shocked and amazed that they had managed to break free and acquire wands. But Bellatrix was not so easily defeated. Yanking Hermione back against her, she held her knife to the her throat. The boys were about to surrender, despite her attempts to tell them not to, when Dobby appeared and knocked the dark witch backwards. The group all converged on Dobby and immediately Disapparated.

She found herself in an unfamiliar place. "Where are we?" She whispered to herself, but she found herself being answered anyway.

"Bill and Fleur's new home. Welcome to Shell Cottage," came a voice she hadn't heard in ages.

"Tonks!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around the slightly older woman's neck.

"Wotcher Hermione!" The purple haired witch said returning her embrace.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked wondering what all she missed. The torture from Bellatrix really knocked her out. She was surprised to see the witch give her a sobering look.

"Well, um, you missed Dobby's funeral," Tonks replied patting her hand. "He was so brave, he died saving you three."

"How are Harry and Ron?"

"They're holding up," she answered, she shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

"What is it Tonks?"

"Well, when you guys got here you were all bruised up and the boys said that Bella had you under the Cruciatus for a while," she prompted and Hermione nodded in affirmation. "So I did a-a scan and well, tell me 'mione are you sexually active?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" But Hermione knew why. She just hoped that whatever news Nymphadora had for her, she hoped it wasn't too bad.

"You're pregnant Hermione." Oh thank God. She hadn't miscarried.

"It's ok Tonks, I know."

"You do?" Hermione nodded.

"How far along?"

"Five months, maybe six tops. And before you ask," Hermione said raising her hand in a halting gesture, "Neither Harry or Ron are the father."

"Then who is?"

Hermione froze. "I can't tell you that."

Tonks frowned. "Well, hold that question for later. But answer me this, why aren't you showing?"

"It's a charm I developed. I didn't want to tell Harry and Ron before I was ready. Besides, they need to focus on what's ahead. Not this."

"What about after the war? You won't be able to hide this forever."

"I don't know, it's not like I planned for this to happen. For the longest I didn't even know I was with child." It was the truth. She didn't know what to do and for someone who usually had all the answers, it was nerve wracking.

"What about the baby's father? Does he know? Can he help?"

"He does know, but he can't help."

"Where is she now?" Severus all but commanded Phineas's portrait to tell him. He was pacing the floor of his private chambers. He didn't want the other portraits to know he was seeking information about Hermione. Especially Dumbledore.

Headmaster Black grimaced. "That I do not know. But I do know that she is safe and away from Malfoy manor."

"And the child?"

"Alive." Thank God.

"Thank you Headmaster Black. That would be all," Severus stated and the portrait's occupant went to sleep. Severus; however, kept pacing. There was still so much to do with so little time. The war would be here before they knew it. He just hoped Potter was ready.

Blasted Gryffindors! What were they thinking? Breaking into Gringotts? And he knew what they had stolen. A horcrux. He'd finally figured out what they had been doing whilst on the run. No thanks to Dumbledore. And now, he had been ordered by the Dark Lord to find Potter. This was it. The beginning of the end.

He stood before them all. Students and staff about to address them and for Severus this was just one more notch in the belt that would eventually hang him. "Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." The students began whispering to each other. "Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished, in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events... who fails to come forward, will be treated... as... equally guilty." He paused allowing his words to sink in while also surveying the crowd. He stepped down from the stage. "Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward...Now."

And then the brat himself stepped out from the crowd. "It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster." The doors to the Great Hall swung open revealing several members of the Order. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive," Potter added arrogantly.

For a moment Severus just stood there.

They hated him. He could see it in their eyes, every one of them-even Minerva. And Hermione...well, she was beautiful. He flickered down to her flat stomach only mildly surprised to find it so. She must have figured out a charm to hide it, she really was bloody brilliant. But he could still see the subtle differences in her posture. The slightest swelling of her bosom...

"How dare you stand where he stood! A man who trusted you Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, and killed him."

Potter. He wanted to rail against him, to shout to the roof tops- He didn't want to murder Albus.

He had to.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A new chapter is up! Hope you like it and please review!

She was slower now. Weaker too. Although on the outside she may have looked like regular Hermione. She had all the physical aspects of being the very pregnant Hermione. She could barely keep up. "Guys, I know what the last horcrux is," Harry announced to her and Ron. Apparently, he received another vision from Voldemort and now they were headed to the boating house in pursuit of Nagini.

But when they approached the Shrieking Shack, she was astonished to see Severus talking to Voldemort.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last hours alone," she heard Severus state his voice lilting carefully.

Lord Voldemort sneered. "No, I am extraordinary, but the wand... it resists me."

"There is no wand more powerful, Ollivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you I assure you." Severus insisted.

In the end it wasn't enough. When Voldemort uttered the words "Nagini, kill." Hermione felt her heart tearing. They waited until Voldemort left, snake slithering behind him before entering into the room. There he lay, blood gushing from his throat. This time Hermione let her tears fall. She couldn't move. She just stood there and watched as Harry approached Severus dying body. "Take them, please. Take them," he pleaded and Hermione was awed by the crystal tears falling down his face. Shakily she retrieved a phial from her bag and handed it to Harry. Once they were collected it seemed like with his last breath Severus uttered: "You, you have your mother's eyes." The boys left without her. She told them that she needed a minute and reluctantly they obliged.

When she was sure they were gone she knelt down beside him. "Severus?" She said feeling his pulse. It was so low as to be virtually non existent. "This isn't fair. You can't leave me alone, Severus. Not now. Not when we're just months away from parenthood," she said sniffling. "Do you want to feel the baby?" She knew he wouldn't answer, couldn't answer, but she undid the charm anyway. Her belly ballooned into sight and she rested his pale, bloody hand on her round stomach. "Did you feel that? The baby kicked. It's saying it loves you Severus. I love you too. I have for a while. So you see? You have to live. You just have to." She cried all over his unmoving body. And then she left. She never heard the trilling notes of Fawkes.

Lord Voldemort is dead.

It's finally over, Hermione mumbled to herself as she knelt in the rubble. She was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, but she didn't care. She was too relieved. All around her people were gathering up with their loved ones. Harry had joined Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, but Hermione didn't feel right joining them. Students clung to each other, even the Malfoys, who had switched to the side of Light at the last minute, had each other. She had no one.

Severus.

It was as good a time as any to limp her way back to the boating house. In her mind she still couldn't fathom that he was gone. That she would have to raise their child alone. Especially when soon everyone would know what an amazing man he was. When Harry shared all of the things that Severus had done for the Order as a spy Hermione couldn't help but to cry. She had felt like such a fraud for loving the Headmaster's killer; for wanting to believe that he was innocent. And he was. He was Dumbledore's man through and through. But now it too late.

She braced herself before entering the Shrieking Shack. A part of her didn't even want to go inside. To see Severus dead body on the ground. Taking a deep breath she entered the dilapidated boating house to find...

Nothing.

He wasn't there. There wasn't even a trace of the blood. Hermione swayed on her feet. Why? Who would take his body? Where did they take it? It was too much. She needed to sit down. All of this stress wasn't good for the baby. She was just about to undo the charm when she heard people approaching the shack. "Who's there?" She called out grimacing at the way her voice wavered.

"Oi' Hermione, it's me, Harry," the Wizarding World's newest hero announced. "What are you doing here? Everyone else is meeting in the Great Hall."

"I came here for Professor Snape's body, but as you can see-"

"It's not here!" Harry Potter exclaimed looking at the spot where Snape should have been.

"Exactly," she said sniffling. She came up to stand next to her best friend. "I just wanted to give him a proper burial."

Harry wrapped his arm around her. "I know. He was a great man. And just because we don't have a body, doesn't mean we can't honor him," he consoled, "But first, we should go get cleaned up."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for your continued support! Another In My Mind coming up!

"Whoa slow down 'mione, the food's not going anywhere," Ginny teased. They were back at Grimmauld-under a new secret and free of the endless insults thrown by Mrs. Black. The rest of Order had been invited as well. Even the Malfoys, but they had declined. Which to Hermione was perfectly understandable since their presence was bound to make things awkward.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to compete with Ron," Harry added and the boy in question had the nerve to look offended. Hermione blushed.

"I'm just hungry," she mumbled. And I'm eating for two...but they didn't know that. In fact, she was still trying to find the courage to tell her friends. But she had to. Now that Severus was gone she was going to need her friends even more. "Um, guys," she prompted causing Ginny, Luna, Harry and Ron to look up at her. "There's something important I need to talk to you about."

"What is it 'mione?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food. She shook her head.

"Not here. Meet me in the library when you're done," she requested pushing away from the table. She wanted to gather herself together before she confronted her friends.

"What did you want to talk to us about Hermione?" Harry inquired as he sank down next to Ginny, his girlfriend, in one of the cushy sofas in his library. She squirmed in her seat and Harry couldn't help but to narrow his eyes in concern.

"What I'm about to say, well, it's going to be a lot to take in," she warned.

Ginny spoke next, "What is it 'mione?"

"I'm pregnant." It happened all at once. One minute she was sitting in the chair as normal Hermione and then the next she was sporting a huge stomach not looking like the Hermione he knew at all.

"I-I don't understand. How could this have happened, I mean you were on the run. Unless..." Ginny stated glaring at her brother.

Ron's face flushed. "Don't look at me! I'm not the one who sent her up the duff!"

"Calm down Ron," Harry interjected, he turned to Hermione, "Would you mind telling us who is the father?"

She squirmed again. "I don't know...Your not going to be happy with who it is..."

I won't? Well that ruled out Neville. Must be a Slytherin. "Is it Blaise?" He asked and she shook her head. "Oh don't tell me it was Malfoy."

"No. I think you'd feel he was worse than Draco."

Ron scoffed. "Who could be worse than Malfoy?"

And then she said it: "Professor Snape."

Harry tensed in his seat. Professor Snape? But that was impossible. Not to mention very wrong. He was their teacher. He murdered Dumbledore. Even though Harry now knew that he was ordered to kill him it still was hard for him to forgive. Besides at the time Hermione had to have gotten pregnant she couldn't have known that. Could she? "Snape?!" Ron and Ginny shouted in unison.

"How could you let the greasy bastard touch you?" Ron fumed. Hermione was visibly upset.

"How dare you talk about Severus like that! After all he's done for the Order. After all he's done for us?!"

"Oh, so it's 'Severus' now?!"

"Stop it Ronald!"

"I'm sorry ' mione he may be a hero, but that doesn't excuse him from being so mean all these years," Ginny added.

"He was playing a role. You try pleasing both a manipulator and a psychopath and see if you aren't cranky!" Hermione retorted.

"If you don't mind I'd like to hear how this all happened before we say anything else we might regret," those words came from Luna. Admittedly, Harry had forgotten she was in the room. But she had a point, it was best to get all the facts first.

"I agree with Luna," he said and he received a small smile from the girl. "Hermione, I'll admit I'm a bit puzzled as to how all this came about."

Hermione let out a long sigh, she was clearly exhausted. "If I explain how it all came about I want to make sure there are no interruptions," she looked pointedly at Ron. He folded his arms defiantly but nodded anyway. "Okay," she breathed placing a protective hand on her round belly. "It's sort of a long story..."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: As requested another chapter of In My Mind...

Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginerva and Ronald Weasley all sat in the library of Number 12 Grimmauld, their focus trained on Hermione Granger as she told them how she came to be carrying the child of their newly deceased professor, Severus Snape. "I don't know if you remember this, but a while back I had an obsession with a muggle mystery series. Anyway, the author was having a book signing and I snuck into muggle London to attend. Well, on my way back I was captured by Death Eaters," she paused allowing her words to sink in. There was a collective gasp. She forged ahead. "I was in a room with about eight other girls. They, they stripped us of our clothes and threw us in a room with the higher ranking Death Eaters and Riddle himself." She could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"What happened next Hermione?" Luna prompted.

"Riddle told them to do as they pleased and he sat back to watch. I just knew that I was going to die. But then Severus...he saved me. He couldn't take me away from there, but he didn't rape me. I heard the screams of the other girls as they did God knows what to them. But Severus kept me safe, he did his best to make a horrible experience less painful." There, she said it.

Ginny spoke next, "When you say he didn't rape you, what do you mean? I mean you're obviously pregnant now..."

"I think what Hermione means is that Professor Snape did not force himself on her, but that they did engage in consensual sex," Luna answered with deference to Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Luna."

"So, is that all 'mione?" Inquired a much more subdued Ron. She shook her head.

"Yes and no." This next part was easier to tell. Of course, she couldn't tell them about what happened once they were in his quarters. They would never understand that. How safe she felt in his arms. How grateful she was. "Once we were back at Hogwarts I never stopped thinking about him. And then you said, Harry...you said he murdered Dumbledore. My world was completely torn apart," she looked at them all, "You see, I had already begun to fall for him."

"Wait, you fell for the Git?" Ron blurted, but one look from Hermione shut him up.

"He came to me once. While we were on the run," Hermione resumed, "Harry do remember when you got the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"The patronus..."

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, "After he delivered the sword he came into the tent. He performed the charm and we found out I was pregnant. He left, we had the war and now I'm left with taking care of our child alone." She tried not to sound so dejected but on the inside she was still coping with his death.

"You're not alone Hermione," Harry assured rising to envelope her in a hug.

"That's right, we're all here for you. Right guys?" Luna inquired in her dreamlike fashion. The two gingers rose to join in and they all embraced their friend together. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, stupid hormones.

"Thanks guys," she said once her friends returned to their seats. "I do have a request to make..."She continued, "I would like to withhold the identity of my child's father until his name is cleared. After which I will begin the process of organising Severus's memorial."

"So I can't tell anyone, not even my parents?" Ginny asked and Hermione was afraid that she was offended.

"You must understand," Hermione pleaded, "It's not that I think that they're not trustworthy, but I would rather have more control over what information gets out. I'm not ashamed of Severus and I feel blessed to have his child. But until he's cleared people will be determined to believe the worst-especially about how this baby came to be. At least with all his crimes forgiven and his name cleared, they could never condemn him for what he had to do that night."

The room stood still. Silent, as they all considered her words. Harry was the first to speak, "Well," he said getting up with a stretch, "things are certainly never dull around us are they?"

Hermione leaving out of the library in all her pregnant glory garnered mixed reactions. Most were just shocked and fairly confused. Most notable was Tonks who looked oddly contemplative and Molly who looked as if she were about to tip over. Harry held Hermione's small hand in his giving it a slight reassuring squeeze. Looking around at the war torn vets who only two days ago were fighting for their freedom, Harry could sense that Hermione's status as a mother to be was mind blowing. Especially since only moments earlier she was just like them. "Miss Granger," Minerva McGonagall spoke in her crisp manner, "I think I speak for everyone with this question: how on earth did this happen?"

To Harry's astonishment, Hermione smiled. "I'm sure you do. It happened a little bit before we went on the run," she stated evenly.

"And the father?" Minerva prodded.

"The answer to that question; however, will have to be saved for a later date."

Minerva pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. Molly did. "Well I have never witnessed such shameless, naive behavior! Hermione! I must insist that you tell us who did this to you!"

"And I must insist that you keep out of my business," Hermione retorted. Harry was gobsmacked not too many people stood up to Molly.

"Why you-" Molly fumed.

Arthur interjected, "What I'm sure my wife means is that you shouldn't be trying to protect whoever the father is. Raising a child isn't easy-especially alone. Whoever the father is I'm sure I can persuade them to step up." He must think it's Ron.

"Thanks but no thanks, Arthur. I've made up my mind," Hermione replied her tone was final. The room filled with an awkward silence. Harry cleared his throat.

"Uh, um Kingsley," he said and the tall dark skinned man turned to him. "I was hoping to discuss something with you. You know with you being the interim Minister and all."

"Yes of course," Shacklebolt said gathering his things. "If you prefer we could meet in my office," he suggested.

"Excellent." He agreed. "Coming 'mione?" He asked looking at his best friend with newfound respect. She grinned.

"Of course Harry."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Not much to report...lol here's more In My Mind...

"So," Kingsley said once he was situated behind his desk. "What can I do for you?" He folded his hands on his desk, giving the two young adults his undivided attention.

"Well," Harry started with a decidedly business tone. "Hermione and I both feel that certain circumstances dealing with the war need to be handled immediately. Striking while the iron is hot, as it were."

"Circumstances?"

"Yes, the Malfoy's for example," Hermione prompted, "Yes they are certainly guilty of many things, but I feel that due to their switching sides we could extend an olive branch."

The interim Minister frowned. "Surely you don't mean for them to get off Scot free?"

Harry shook his head. No, even if the Malfoy's had helped them a great deal it didn't excuse their other actions. "No. I was thinking more along the lines of a three month house arrest-without magic. It's not Azkaban, but it's more than just a slap on the wrist."

"Plus," Hermione added as though suddenly inspired, "we could fine them-you know, like how the muggle government does to parties that lose a war, and use the money to help fund the rebuilding of Hogwarts."

The Minister frowned in concentration. "I think that's more than fair. And my constituents will be happy that the money is not coming out of their pockets. Was that all?"

"No," Harry answered with a fleeting glance at Hermione. "We also want to talk to you about Severus Snape." If Kingsley was surprised he hid it well.

"What about him?"

Hermione answered this time, "We want you to forgive him for all crimes committed during his service as a spy for the Order." Now he looked stunned.

"B-b-but Miss Granger, he murdered Dumbledore, a prominent figure not only in education, but politics as well," Shacklebolt stammered.

"He was under orders, not to mention two Unbreakable Vows. One administered by Albus Dumbledore himself."

"Harry?" Kingsley questioned, "do you agree?"

He nodded. "I have a bottle of his memories to back up our story. I'll be happy to provide them if that's what it takes. Severus Snape was a hero and he deserves to be remembered as such."

Kingsley Shacklebolt cocked an eyebrow. "I must say I'm shocked at you two. With the Final Battle so fresh in all of our minds it's inspiring to see young people-people who have every right to carry a grudge, be so forgiving. It's an admirable trait." He said, "I am certain that we can get all these things accomplished. Although I'm afraid that the Wizengamot will want to view the memories as well...that won't be a problem will it?"

Harry was about to say no it wasn't a problem when Hermione spoke up. "If it's not too much trouble," she cautioned, "could you bring those out at the last minute? Professor Snape was a private man and I feel we should do everything to respect that."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Surely, the signed confession of the Wizarding World's newest hero would carry a lot of weight. Along with that of the Minister, interim or not," Hermione replied her voice challenging anyone to go against her logic. "And I'm sure they will not go against the wishes of the Great Albus Dumbledore."

"What are you talking about 'mione?"

"The Headmaster's portrait."

Harry scratched his head. "But 'mione, he's been asleep this whole time. I heard Professor McGonagall tried everything..."

"He's right Miss Granger."

"Leave it to me gentlemen; I have a feeling that he'll speak to me." For Severus's sake, Harry hoped she was right.

Meanwhile in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, Molly Weasley was busy hounding her children for information about Hermione. Well, mainly Ginny. Ron got away by claiming George needed him at the shop. So that just left Ginny, who was nursing a cup of tea and a headache, and Luna-who was busy making a necklace for Hermione's new baby (to protect it from nargles). "Ginny Weasley, you tell me what you know and you tell me right now!"

"Hermione is my friend. I have to respect her wishes," the exasperated redhead huffed.

Molly's face reddened. "I am Your Mother, and Hermione is not in the right state to be making those decisions."

"Mom-"

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think Hermione would appreciate you badgering Ginny about what she wanted to keep private. Hermione has always been capable and is more than mature enough to make decisions for herself," Luna stated to a startled looking Molly. She knew the woman wouldn't like her comment; however, Luna knew that Ginny wouldn't be able to hold her off for long. "Oh, by the way-I wouldn't drink that tea. It's been laced with veritaserum." She went back to making her necklace.

Ginny bolted from her seat wearing a disgusted look on her face. "Mum! How could you?!"

"I'd like to hear the answer to that as well," Luna looked up surprised to see Hermione in the doorway of the kitchen. Along with Harry. He was directly behind her carrying a torn expression on his face. Luna vaguely wondered how much she had heard.

"Don't put the blame entirely on Mrs. Weasley. The wrackspurts have been floating around her head," Luna explained.

Hermione nodded. "Ok. But she still needs to explain herself. Seriously, I thought you were someone I could trust."

"Me too," Harry added.

"I'm only trying to help you. Now," Molly said taking on a brighter tone, "be a good girl and tell me who the father is."

Hermione looked peeved. "No," she ground out, "I will not be 'a good girl' especially just to slake your curiosity."

"You little-"

"I think it's time you left Molly," Luna heard Harry say and for a moment everyone froze. Then suddenly, Mrs. Weasley gathered her things and stormed out the kitchen; followed by a worried looking Ginny.

Hermione turned to her best friend, "I'm really sorry you had to speak that way to Molly because of me." Harry shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Mrs. Weasley may be like a mother to me, but you are my sister and her behavior was unacceptable." He assured. Luna smiled.

"So," she began, "Was your meeting with the Minister successful?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Another installment of In My Mind...

Harry's senses were assaulted by the glaring white walls, the constant thrum of machines, and the pungent smell of antibacterial soap. It had been ages since he'd been in a muggle hospital. Not since he lived with the Dursley's. Luckily, he was here for a much happier reason. A few days ago, Hermione had told them that she was scheduled for another appointment and he had jumped at the chance to come. However, Ginny and Ron opted out. That just left him with Luna who was currently asleep on his shoulder.

It's funny, before the war, he hadn't spent that much time with Luna. Before she was just Looney Lovegood, but now he was beginning to recognize that more often than not, Luna understood a lot more than anyone else. And she smelled good too. It wasn't like he did it on purpose, but having her so close he could smell the traces of jasmine. They were waiting for Hermione to finish her physical after which they'd be able to go in and view her sonogram. She was finding out the sex today. He couldn't understand how Ron and Ginny could miss out on this. Anyway, he and Luna had been talking quietly when she said she was tired and curled up next to him. He didn't mind though, there was something...nice...about her face as she slept. And she didn't weigh much.

"Ok, Hermione," Dr. Rinehart said to the young mother to be. "I'll be putting the jelly on now, it is a little cold-just so you know." Hermione nodded and watched as the doctor spread the jelly over her stomach. He picked up an instrument, the transducer, and placed it on her round belly.

"Dr. Rine-I mean Bill, I'm curious. Exactly how does this work?"

The old doctor smiled, when she had shown up to the hospital scared and pregnant he couldn't help but to care for the young woman. He realized that there was something different about her and henceforth he became in charge of her care. And then he remembered seeing her in his cousin's newspaper. And that's when he realized that she was a witch-and a wanted one at that. When he confronted her about it she was fearful and rightfully so, but once it was revealed that he was a squib and had no intentions of turning her in, they got along swimmingly.

More importantly, he learned about her inquisitive nature. "The transducer sends out inaudible high frequency sound waves into the body and then listens for the returning echoes from the tissues in the body. The principles are similar to sonar used by boats and submarines." He explained and the young lady nodded. "Okay Hermione, I want you to look at the screen. That's your baby."

She tried not to cry, really she did. "That's my baby," she whispered in awe. Dr. Rinehart smiled.

"Ready to know the sex?"She nodded again numb. "You are the proud mother of a healthy baby boy." That's what started the water works.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Am I that transparent?" The doctor just chuckled.

"I'll leave you alone to gather your thoughts," he said moving to the door.

"And can you tell my friends to give me a minute?" She asked not wanting them to see her crying.

"Will do." When the door closed she let the real gut wrenching sobs come out of her. She hated this. Feeling weak. But she couldn't help thinking that it wasn't fair. Her son would never know his father. She missed him terribly and the worst part...she never got the chance to tell him that she loved him. She hoped that he somehow knew. That he didn't die thinking he was hated by everyone. That he didn't die feeling alone-

The door cracked open slowly.

Swiping at her wet cheeks she called, "Harry, Luna, come in." But when no one came, an eerie feeling crept up her spine. Stealthily she reached for her wand. Her fingers had finally made purchase on the bit of wood when it flew out of her grasp. Oh, God, Death Eaters. "Who's there?" She asked with as much bravery as she could muster. She felt a breeze by her face and suddenly a male figure materialized in front of her.

"It's me."

Dear Lord! "Severus?!"

And then everything faded to black.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Rolling right along...also, obviously, this story is AU and I'm definitely taking advantage of that fact...ok carry on.

"Hermione, Hermione! Please Hermione, wake up," rang a pleading voice in her ears. Slowly her heavy lids opened to see worried onyx eyes staring back at her.

"S-Severus? What-H-how can this be? Is it really you?" She questioned not daring to hope. She just knew this was a figment of her grief stricken imagination.

"See for yourself," he whispered. At her questioning gaze he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Okay, Legilimens." The images came quickly and while she was not as skilled as her counterpart, she was able to decipher them pretty easily. She saw herself at her desk, sitting on the floor in his rooms, orgasming in his bed, crying at his side. "Oh Severus," she exclaimed after removing herself from his mind, "it's really you."

"Yes," he breathed before kissing her soundly on the mouth, "it is."

"How is this possible?" She asked unable to tame her goofy grin.

"Fawkes. I was lying on that floor waiting for Death to consume me. Suddenly, I heard the melody of a phoenix. Next thing I knew I was alive and well. Look," he directed pulling down the collar of his shirt, "not even a blemish."

Hermione tackled him and gave him the biggest hug. "Thank God," she said sniffling, "I love you so much. Do you know that?" She questioned looking into his eyes, "I love you Severus."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hearing those words, her voice, made his world alright again. More than that actually, it made it exponentially better than alright. "I love you too, Hermione," he answered marveling at how lucky he was. "You don't know how long I've waited on the sidelines. Waiting patiently for it to be safe enough to come to you."

"Well," she laughed, "you certainly have good timing. Here," she beckoned taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "Say hi to your son."

His heart thudded in his chest. "We're having a boy?" Tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"Look at the monitor." And he did. He could almost make sense of it, but it really didn't matter beyond the fact that it was his son and he was alive. Hermione stroked the hand that was still on her tummy. "Just a few months and he'll be out here, in our arms."

"I can't wait." He bent down to kiss her brow. There was a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" Said a male voice.

Hermione hissed. "Harry." She looked at him, a question in her eyes. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course."

"Soon?"

He cupped her face, "Listen to me love, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying at a Ninth Avenue. It a manor house. You are always welcome." And with that he vanished.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Come in."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"What's the verdict," Harry joked walking in to see a thankfully, fully dressed Hermione sitting propped up on a hospital bed. Her shirt was rolled up showing her six months pregnant stomach. Even now it was still a weird thing to see. He noticed it looked like she had been crying, but she was smiling at them.

"Dr. Rinehart says it's a boy. Here, you can see it moving on the monitor," Hermione prompted and both he and Luna turned to watch.

"Wow," Luna breathed, "it's like wizarding photos. And he seems very healthy. Can I feel your stomach Hermione?"

"Of course," his friend answered smirking at him. "Harry, would you like to feel the baby? Oh, he's oh, been kicking an oh, awful lot lately." She said and Harry could tell he must have been kicking right then.

"Sure," he answered moving towards her. Placing his hand on her he waited a while and then he felt it. A little thump, against his palm.

"Incredible isn't it?" Luna inquired looking up with her pretty, stardust eyes.

"Yes," Harry answered, grinning like a fool, "it is."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Is anyone confused by the timeline? I thought that with Hermione's pregnancy it would be obvious that I've essentially cut the time things happened in the book in half. However, maybe some people didn't quite catch on (don't feel bad it happens to the best of us). Anyway, back to what's IMPORTANT: more In My Mind coming up!

Hermione walked, well, more like waddled down the halls of Hogwarts. Now that she knew that Severus was alive, she was even more determined to make sure his crimes were forgiven. Admittedly, she was a bit worried about what her professors would think when they saw her (luckily, the passage way she was taking was deserted). She was unmarried and with child-not the most traditional combination. To be honest, that was the one thing Hermione regretted-that she had given herself out of wedlock. But that choice was robbed from her.

The castle's reconstruction was going very well, but they still had a ways to go. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt at not helping out-Hogwarts had been a home to her. But more than anything, home was Severus Snape. And she would fight for him with everything she had. Keeping this in mind she waddled with more resolve. She had a portrait to wake.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Tonks? I didn't know you'd be here," Hermione said spotting the metamorphmagus, in the office of Hogwarts new Headmistress. She sat right across from a prim Minerva McGonagall. Her son, Teddy Lupin sat in her lap, bouncing on her knee.

"I was just accepting Minerva's offer to teach Transfiguration. Now, that Teddy's here and the war is over, I thought it be good to slow down. You know?" Nymphadora Lupin said standing up. Teddy's chubby little limbs reached for Hermione and for a minute she imagined what her own son would look like.

"Bye, Teddy," she whispered as mother and child sauntered out of the room. "Morning, Minerva," Hermione let out evenly to her former Head of House.

The elder woman raised a brow whilst folding her wrinkled hands on top of her desk. "Hermione, I'm not sure what you plan on doing, but I assure you I have tried every thing to wake him up. Even threatening him does nothing." She exhaled wearily and Hermione was reminded just how much everyone had been affected by the war.

"With all due respect Headmistress, I still want to try. Professor Snape deserves that much at least." Hermione said in a much kinder tone.

"You're right, Miss Granger." And with that Minerva exited her office.

The Headmaster's Portrait was located to the left of the desk. It depicted the venerable wizard in his favorite periwinkle robes, currently sleeping in his chair. Hermione cast Muffliato, before approaching the portrait. Not that she didn't trust Minerva, but she couldn't chance anyone hearing her conversation. She may have rehearsed her words a thousand times in her head, but that didn't change the shakiness of her voice when she said, "Professor Dumbledore?" There was no reaction from the snoozing elder but Hermione continued anyway. "Sir, I know that for whatever reason you don't want to wake for anyone, but I need you to animate for me. You see...it's for Professor Snape."

Dumbledore adjusted in his chair, but continued to sleep. Hermione; however, took that as a sign. "He gave us his memories and I-we all want to see him get the recognition that he deserves. The problem is that people still have their...reservations about Professor Snape. Without your endorsement I fear whatever we come up with won't be enough. He's done so much for the Order, for you. He deserves much more than our accolades, but freedom as well," she took a deep breath, "this needs to be done. It has to. Because...what the Order doesn't know, is that Severus Snape is alive sir."

The room fell silent. Even Albus's light snoring was gone. The was a rustle of blue robes and unbelievably Hermione was staring into the twinkling eyes of the Great Albus Dumbledore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Before the hospital visit he had felt...unsettled. And anguished. His last memory of the battle had been her tears. He could still feel how her vibrating hands took his fading limbs and apply them to her swollen stomach. He knew what it was like seeing someone you love dead (well presumably in his case). The feeling of utter hopelessness. The loss. With Lily he had wept bitter tears of regret, and for Hermione it had been nearly the same. Only nearly because what they had was real love. A pure love. Greater than anything he felt with Lily. Lily was an all consuming love. Loving Hermione made him whole. More complete.

Fawkes healing him had been a blessing from God and more than he deserved. Which is why he felt grateful for being able to see her in the hospital. Grimmauld Place would have been impossible and she had not left except to go to the Ministry, another impossible location. Well, not really impossible, but not advisable. Tracking her to the muggle infirmary had been easy enough, since she was carrying his child, he could easily pinpoint her using blood magic.

She was so beautiful. So strong. Enduring the discomfort of pregnancy during a war. He shook his head, she was truly a force to be reckoned with. He was, is an incredibly lucky man. Hermione was a bold, intelligent, wise and compassionate woman and the mother of his child. His son. Once more Severus looked down at the letter his love sent him. It had been heavily charmed and he was happy with her understanding of the need for secrecy. In the letter she enlightened him her attempt at freeing him from all war crimes. It was a Herculean task, but if anyone could do i-it would be Hermione.

All that was left to do was wait, well, among other things...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Again, I'm using an accelerated time rate. Honestly, the events are merely a framework for the much bigger picture. This is NOT supposed to follow the books in every way. To all the people who favorite and review: Thanks for your continued support! Sorry it took so long for an update. More In My Mind...

Hermione felt her eyes mist as they were wont to do especially since being pregnant. "Hello Miss Granger," he greeted, "and may I say what a pleasant surprise."

"I'm glad you think so. So, you are going to help him?" She asked, lights in her eyes.

The ex-Headmaster smiled, "All in good time my dear, I would much rather learn how you came to be expecting. You should be about six months along judging by your size."

Oh dear. Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Well, the answer is quite complicated..."

"I have time." He answered intrigued.

Hermione's first move was to accio a chair. Standing hurt after a while in her condition. "Well," she said after getting situated, "that's another thing that most people don't know."

"I take it that the father's not Ronald Weasley," he stated evenly.

Hermione scoffed, "Certainly not. I may have liked him in the past, but he and I could never work. No, the father is someone much more suitable. More than that actually, he's the love of my life."

"Just who is this lucky fellow?" A grin forming on his face.

"It's Severus."

Dumbledore smiled and he's twinkled with a hidden knowledge. "Well, that explains some things." He said without elaborating further. "I am infinitely curious as to how you managed to convince one of my most trusted friends, to pursue a relationship that could have jeopardized his duties to me and the Order?"

She didn't know what to make of his question. Was he angry at Severus's subterfuge? His smile said no, but you could only assume so much when it came to Albus. "It didn't start off like a normal relationship. In fact, had not certain events taken place I wonder if we would have ever come together."

"Certain events?"

Hermione nodded, "I don't know if Severus ever told you, but there was a revel..."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He was in his library reading a book about on Wizarding Law-his homework from Hermione. Honestly though, Harry was finding it kind of interesting. Next to him Luna was preparing her speech for the Wizengamot (also homework from Hermione). She leaned into him slightly her lilac fringe shirt tickling his arm. Not that he noticed...much. sighing he sipped the tea Luna prepared. It was Earl grey, his favorite-though he wondered if she knew that. He had just set his cup down when Ginny waltzed into the room. "There you are," she exclaimed trotting forward, "what are you doing in here?"

Harry lifted the book from his lap, "Reading," he deadpanned.

Ginny looked visibly annoyed, "No, I mean I thought you were going to play quidditch with the rest of us?"

"Sorry, Gin," he said looking up at his fiery girlfriend. "but Hermione needs my help with defending Professor Snape. I don't want to sound like an idiot in front of the Wizengamot."

Ginevra sighed, "Okay, but you promise to spend some time with me later?"

He grinned, "Sure thing Gin." She kissed him, a little more sensuously than he was expecting, since Luna was right there. "Sorry about that," he muttered once his girlfriend left.

"Don't worry about it," she answered faintly. "What have you found out so far?" She asked and Harry was grateful for the change of subject.

"Well, actually, I've noted a few things..." they launched into a discussion about wizarding

law and the politics of the Ministry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione had finished relating to Dumbledore how she and Severus came to be. "Well, I must say," the Headmaster began stroking his beard fondly, "that was worth waking up for. I will speak to the Wizengamot."

The young woman burst from her chair, "Oh Professor, if you weren't a portrait, I'd hug you right now!"

"Your words are enough, Miss Granger."

She smiled and rose from her seat. "Tell Minerva I wish to speak with her," he asked as she headed to the door.

"With pleasure, Headmaster."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for being on hiatus for sooooo long, but a lot has been happening. Anyway, back to In My Mind...

Recap:

After encountering Hermione at a revel, Severus becomes enamored with the unassuming Know it all, and the same is true for Hermione. Their tryst was short lived; however, as the war was suddenly upon them. Severus, Voldemort's right hand man, served as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts and Hermione was on the run. The two soon discover that they are having a child and Hermione devices a way to hide her secret. Soon (although not soon enough) the war is over and the truth about Professor Snape (now deceased) being a spy for the Order is out. Hermione tells her friends about her relationship with Severus and the child, a boy, that's on the way. With her friends by her side, she now tackles the huge task of wiping her lovers slate clean. All while keeping another secret, that Severus is actually still alive...

Chapter 19

Harry Potter was nervous.

Forget about being a hero and the newly titled Boy Who Lived Twice, he was rubbish at speeches. He was always afraid of letting people down. Of not being enough and this was a very important meeting. It was safe to say that failure was not an option. "You've got this sweetie," his girlfriend said with a quick peck to his cheek. He returned her words with a perfunctory smile. He watched as she waltzed away in her trendy kitten heels. Once she was out of earshot he sighed deeply.

"You okay?" He heard Luna whisper. She was standing beside him in a pale pewter dress. Her hair was parted down the middle in a way that framed her face. She looked sleek and more adult. Harry was impressed.

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. I don't exactly have a good history with the Wizengamot. And what we're doing now is so much more important than anything else."

"Well, you certainly look the part," she answered smiling.

"You think so?" Harry turned to her with disbelief.

"Yes, very handsome," she curled a delicate hand into his, "Harry, I know you can do this. You are more than just a hero, you're a great friend. That is your strength. Don't worry about them. Just speak for your friends."

He looked at her with new eyes, "Thank you Luna," and he kissed her hand never breaking his hold. "Okay, show time."

The fifty members of the Wizengamot all sat imperiously around the Order members who would be presenting that afternoon. Namely, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, and Luna Lovegood. Hermione had yet to appear, but Harry wasn't worried knowing that she was probably still preparing for her big speech at the end. The other Order members sat in the pews behind them silent yet supportive. Mostly. Ron and Ginny both still had reservations concerning both Snape and the Malfoys. Along with several members of the Order, but they all understood how important these changes were, what they could mean for the Wizarding World. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot and distinguished guests, I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, do hereby open the first meeting of court since the Battle of Hogwarts. I present to you this morning the petition set forth by Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger. Two war heroes with a mind on the future. They, along with their team have come to present a matter of utmost importance. Now, I present to you Hero Harry Potter who will address the court. Mr. Potter, when you're ready."

Curious eyes fixated on the determined looking young man who cast his green eyes around the room. "Thank you Minister. Respected members of the Wizengamot and esteemed Order colleagues I ask that you all consider carefully what will be brought to your attention this morning. You may be wondering what could possibly be so important right after our world has faced so much devastation. In a time when we should be focusing on rebuilding, here we are discussing matters of diplomacy. But it is my belief that what we decide today, will directly impact the future. If it's one thing the war has taught us all, is that houses and blood status mean nothing. In the end it all comes down to the individual. I didn't defeat Voldemort for the world to return to it's old ways. I defeated him to make the world a better place. If we are to rebuild, let's do so with justice and forgiveness." He paused allowing his words to sink in, "I urge you to take the first steps today, accept our request: That the Malfoys be exempt from Azkaban and Severus Snape be absolved from all crimes committed during his service as a spy for the Order."

The room filled with murmuring. Some people looked down at Harry with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, a man with a snowy white beard and a grim expression spoke. "Fine words Mr. Potter, but surely you don't mean for the Malfoys to go unpunished? Lucius alone is responsible for many crimes in our society and I think the members of this body would have a hard time stomaching letting him off scot free." Several people nodded including Order members.

"We appreciate your remark Chief Ogden," Luna answered in a strong voice, void of her usual airiness. "We do not wish to insult the people who have always stood on the side of Light, nor tarnish their memory by having those who once opposed them to be free of penalty; however, we wish to amend the punishment in a way that not only allows for the criminal to pay penance for their actions, but for us all to heal as well. What better way to bring about a better world than to forgive those who trespass against us? Especially when said transgressors have already sought ways to pay for their crimes."

"And you are?"

"Hero Luna Lovegood," Kingsley interjected and the man nodded.

"I see," he said, "And just how do you expect for them to atone for their actions if not in Azkaban?"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: And we're rolling...

Much to Harry's relief the Wizengamot seemed receptive of the suggestions outlined by he and Luna. The only caveat was that they wanted the Malfoy family to serve a longer sentence under house arrest. The confinement went from the preferred three months to five. They were wrapping up the first session when Kingsley stood up to speak once more. "Now, that we've tackled the first petition let's get to the next thing on the docket. The petition concerning Severus Snape, which is to be led by Ms. Hermione Granger. Where is she by the way?"

Just in time the door to the council room opens and in walks Hermione. She's wearing a hunter green power suit with nude heels. Behind her an attendant is wheeling in what Harry assumes to be the Headmaster's portrait. "Please pardon the late entrance-I was taking care of other matters."

"That is quite alright, Ms. Granger. Council members," Minister Shacklebolt announced, "I present to you Hero Hermione Granger, Hermione, when you're ready."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

In truth, the delay was all her fault. She was weeks away from giving birth and the charm to hide her stomach became more difficult. The size of her belly and the length of time puts a strain on her so much so that she wanted to wait until the last possible second. Which meant hiding since very few people outside of the Order knew she was pregnant. She didn't plan on revealing her pregnancy until enough days had passed after the hearing. She wasn't looking forward to it. But never mind all that, she had a job to do. Flashing the audience a determined stare Hermione began:

"A hero is defined as a person or character who, in the face of danger and adversity or from a position of weakness, displays courage, bravery or self-sacrifice. Well, than there's no one who is a greater hero than Severus Snape, save for Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. When it comes to being a hero Severus Snape exceeds expectations. Not only was his contributions to the effort of the Order fundamental to our victory, but his actions have saved the lives of many in this room. We owe him much more than exoneration, but that's all we're asking for today. Professor Severus Snape was not a popular man, but popularity doesn't equal heroism. I challenge you to look past prejudices and to look towards justice. Give a hero his due. Free Severus Snape."

The room stood still. And it stayed that way for what felt like forever. Finally, the interim Chief Warlock Tiberius Ogden cleared his throat. "A rousing speech indeed, but who can support your claims? After all, not only is this man a known Death Eater, but since he's presumably dead we will need more than that before we take action." His tone was very matter of fact, and several members of the Wizengamot either nodded or shifted in their seat uncomfortably.

"I can vouch for Ms. Granger," Minerva answered rising from her seat. "As Severus's colleague for over ten years, I've known him to be a man with immense intelligence and exceptional integrity. Even when faced with opposition from both sides of the war he stayed true to the tasks set forth by Albus. We owe Severus more than exoneration, we owe him an apology."

"I happen to agree Minerva." All eyes swiveled to the now uncovered portrait next to Hermione.

"Albus? Is that really you?" Chief Ogden gasped for the first time appearing shaken.

"Hello Tiberius."

"But I thought you wouldn't animate. Everyone said it was a lost cause."

"Indeed it might have been; luckily, the ever clever Hero Hermione Granger reminded of a promise I made to a faithful friend," the deceased Headmaster said and even in death his eyes held that twinkle.

"And I assume this friend is Severus Snape?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I believe the testimonies given by these distinguished members of our society are more than enough to grant our petition," Hermione prompted, "the decision is yours, but know this: I will not rest until I see justice served. Today's judgement will be a turning point in our society. We've already taken one step in the right direction today, it would unwise to impede our progress now."

Chief Ogden stood up, "Very well. All those for freeing Severus Snape from all crimes both known and unknown during his service as a spy for the Order please indicate by the showing of hands. One by one every hand rose even the Orders. Knees weak, Hermione gripped the stand to keep from falling. "Then it is unanimous. Severus Snape is exonerated. Council is dismissed." That's when the cheering started. Harry and Luna ran towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you both so much!" She exclaimed trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"Don't mention it," Harry breathed before releasing them. Just then the doors burst open and a flood of reporters and camera crews come in. "Oh no."

She huffed, "I know, I can't stand the media, especially that Skeeter."

Harry shook his head, "No, not that look down."

Oh Lord. The charm must have come undone because when Hermione looked down she was staring at her stomach in expanded form. Before she could act she heard someone clear their throat. "Smile Miss Granger," Skeeter said snidely. And then there was chaos.

Questions came from every direction. And there were flashing bulbs. Hermione did her best to waddle as fast as she could as her friends escorted her from the building. With one hand she clutched onto Harry's sleeve and the other rested on her stomach protectively. "Where should we go?" He asked hurriedly, "Grimmauld?"

"No," she whispered, "Ninth Avenue."

MMMMMMMMNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When he heard the alarms telling him that unauthorized personnel were trying to apparate into his manor, Severus was annoyed. When he learned that it was Potter and Hermione he was afraid. He rushed from his study to where he knew his wards had them detained. He found them: Harry attempting to take down his wards and Hermione crying silently. He rushed to her, ignoring the ghostly look on Potter's face and scooped her up into his arms. He barked for Harry to follow him as he carried Hermione to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed then turned to Potter. "What happened?"

"S-si-sir, you're a-alive," the Wonder Boy stammered.

He cut him off, "Yes, yes, enough of that, what happened to Hermione?"

Harry seemed to calm down enough to answer. "Well, after the council meeting reporters came in right as Hermione's charm wore off. And well, the secret's out Professor. At least part of it anyway."

Severus sighed sagging onto his headboard. He took a hold of Hermione's small hand and brushed some hair from her sleeping face. "She shouldn't have to be this strong," he murmured a scowl appearing on his face.

"What are you going to do Professor?"

"First off, I am no longer your professor. You may call me Severus. Well, we'll discuss that when Hermione's awake."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for all the favs and reviews! It's good to know that some people actually like my story, more In My Mind coming your way….

When she woke up she did not expect to find both Severus and Harry in the room. "How are you feeling?" she heard her love's voice question quietly. She turned to him, taking in his dark eyes and handsome, patrician face.

"I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be given the circumstances. I'm sorry for barging in like this, but well, I just needed to see you," she answered.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm just glad that you'll alright, that you _both_ are," he said placing a hand on her belly. Smiling, she placed her hands on top of his.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but the fact still remains that tomorrow morning, Hermione's going to be front page news," Harry stated bluntly.

"But what about the council meeting? You'd think that would be more important than me being pregnant."

"Council meeting?" Severus inquired, causing Hermione to grin.

"Yep. It was today and you, my dear, are officially exonerated," she told him scanning his face for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

"I am?" he asked breathily. His voice was softer, tinged with disbelief, and hope.

"Mmm hmm," she affirmed squeezing his hand, "how does it feel?"

"Like I can do anything. Be anything. Thank you," he whispered and she could hear the pent up emotion in his tone.

"Don't just thank me. Harry, Luna, Minerva, and Albus all had a hand in it," she said holding back tears. Severus squeezed her hand before turning to her best friend.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I am in your debt," he said soberly. Harry shook his head.

"You owe me nothing Severus, and what's with the 'Mr. Potter' business? Shouldn't you be calling me Harry?" he answered with a grin. Severus smirked.

"Who would have thought of you two getting along?" she stated teasingly.

"Yes, heaven forbid we actually become friends," Snape added with a sneer although there was mirth in his eyes. She nudged his shoulder and he kissed her hand.

"Speaking of friends, they're bound to be wondering where we are right now," Harry prompted. Hermione frowned.

"You're right, but I don't Severus would want them to know where he lives…" she commented, trailing off looking up at the man in question.

"Very true. However, I could go with you both back to Grimmauld. It's about time I alerted the Order of my presence," he drawled. Hermione's eyes widened, this was a big step. Especially for someone who liked anonymity. Still, there was something she had to know…

"Does this mean you want to tell everyone about us?" she asked biting her lip as she awaited his answer.

"I distinctly remember saying something about no more pretending," he answered with a tiny smile.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Having escaped from the chaos that had ensued at the Wizengamot meeting, most of the Order assembled at Grimmauld Place. Namely, the Weasley's, the Lupin's, Luna, and Minerva. Molly was busy fixing dinner for everyone. Teddy was crying, much to the new parents chagrin. They were trying to wean him from breast-feeding and it was proving to be extremely difficult. Meanwhile, Ron, Luna, and Ginny were all in the lounge. Fred, (who was finally out of the hospital) and George were showcasing some new items for the shop. It was fun, but not enough to distract them from the fact that Harry and Hermione were still missing. "Where is he?" Ginny grouched, arms folded.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he and Hermione are safe," Luna added gently. Ginny sighed.

"I know," she agreed, "but I just wish he'd spend more time with me. I love 'mione too, but I'm his girlfriend." Luna was going to respond, but the sound of the bell alerted them of someone entering. "I bet it's Harry!" Ginny exclaimed racing out the door. Luna and Ron followed.

It wasn't just Harry Potter at the door, but Hermione Granger and...Professor Snape?! "Severus? You're alive," Professor McGonagall gasped walked towards Snape. He looked a little uncomfortable about all the attention, but withstood it just the same.

"Indeed I am," he let out and the room filled with his baritone voice. "I am told that thanks are in order," he swiveled his gaze from McGonagall to her? Luna was shocked to see his sincere acknowledgement and blushed. "Hermione told me you helped to absolve me of my crimes. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she responded simply; however, Minerva pulled him into a hug. It was awkward, but beautiful. At this point the others began to recover from shock and a round of hellos were sent forth. Remus, shuffled forward and forced the Ex-Death Eater into another awkward hug.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Severus?" Molly questioned wiping her hands on her apron.

"Well, that depends," he answered cryptically, but Luna could already tell where this was headed.

"On what?"

"On how you handle this next bit of information," he drawled and Hermione stepped forward.

"Severus is the father of my baby," she announced and Luna was impressed by how sure of herself she sounded. Scanning the room she the faces of each adult. Mr. Weasley looked completely bewildered, Minerva confused, and Mrs. Weasley was gob smacked. The wrackspurts were still dancing around her head. However, the Lupins seemed only contemplative she noted and decided to store that for later.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Severus, how could you?" McGonagall raged. "I mean, she was your student!"

"Astute observation, Minerva," Severus sneered and Hermione pressed a calming hand on his forearm.

"Perhaps, it'd be best to let them explain before jumping to conclusions," Remus added as everyone in the room turned to him.

"Thank you Remus," Hermione said nodding her head in the werewolf's direction. "Now, isn't dinner ready? Maybe we can discuss things over dinner." The room stayed tense and silent, but the Order members did begin to walk towards the dining room. Once they were all seated (sans Molly who had begun to place the dishes on the table) the table was filled with a stony silence. All eyes were on them. Hermione could see how Minerva pursed her lips as Severus helped her to her seat.

"Ok," Minerva said, "explain."

"Understand this first," Severus replied sneeringly, "we don't owe you, any of you an explanation, but I will provide one nonetheless. As you may be aware of, when working with Voldemort, there are times when one has to commit unsavory acts usually during a revel. Simply put, Hermione found herself victim to one of these revels."

"Are we you understand that you _raped_ Hermione?!" Arthur shouted.

"Of course not! He saved me," Hermione countered. She couldn't have them thinking ill of Severus, not after all he did for her.

"That aside, how could you have been so irresponsible Severus?" Minerva questioned, "You of all people should have access to a contraceptive potion." Uh oh, that part would be a little... _sticky_ explaining. She looked to Severus worry sketched in her features. He returned her gaze and squeezed her hand. _It'll be alright love_. And just like that, her worry was gone.

"You're right Minerva. It was irresponsible. And irrational. And stupid. And reckless. And so many other things. But it was also the best decision I have ever made. Hermione is a gorgeous, brilliant, and talented woman. And also incredibly strong. I could ask for no better person to be the mother of my child."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: As you like it...

"You love her don't you?" Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin asked staring incredulously at the couple under scrutiny. Severus paused, knowing that his answer could open up a whole new can of worms.

"Yes, I do."

"And I love him," he heard Hermione state. She wore a smile. A proud, confident, loving one.

"Then, it's settled," Remus interjected, "Besides, after all we did to free him why are we trying to condemn him now?" It was a good point and Severus was surprised that the ex-Marauder had come to his defense, although it was likely more for Hermione's benefit than his anyway.

"You're right, now let's eat!" Arthur announced and slowly, one by one they all picked up their utensils and took their first bites of the evening. The rest of the night passed without incident. However, he and Hermione didn't stay long for which he was grateful given how uncomfortable it had all been.

Now they were back at his manor. Hermione had changed out of her suit and heels. Trading them for one of his shirts and some socks. It was a welcoming sight. "So, what now?" she asked from her place on his bed.

He arched one brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a free man now. A man with options. What have you always wanted to do, whom do you want to be?" she queried scooting closer to him as he climbed into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, caressing her round belly.

"Well, I have always wanted to be a father," he answered, "although there's something else that I've always wanted to be."

"And what is that?"

"A husband." He could feel her tense in his arms. Her breathing hitched and she turned to face him. The room was dimly lit, (since they were supposed to be falling asleep) and it made it harder to read her face.

"What are you saying Severus?" her breathing was audible, like she was afraid of what his response would be.

"I'm not saying anything, but I am asking you to marry me."

"Are you asking because of the baby? Because if so-"

"No, no, no, no, no. It's more than that. In the short expanse of time that we've been together, you have meant more to me than people who have been in my life for years. Hermione, I am deeply in love with you," he declared cupping her face in his hands. "Now, what do you have to say to that?"

"Kiss me."

He leaned down, allowing his lips to brush hers fleetingly before pressing down firmly. It was a passionate kiss. Long, soft, searching. He traced her lips with his tongue, the sensation making her gasp. He utilized this opening to caress her tongue with his own. In this moment they were one. Mouth to mouth, chest to chest, with hearts in sync. Her hands were in his hair, on his neck, drawing him closer. And he, was savoring every moment. Grasping her breast, massaging them through her shirt and peppering her neck with kisses. Returning to her mouth for a renewal of this liquid heat. This unknown, yet constant thrumming. Her sighs and her love.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next day at Grimmauld found Harry Potter back in his library. At the present he was reclined on the sofa fingers cradling a book on Magical Law enforcement. He had always wanted to be an auror and his forays into the Ministry of Magic just confirmed this. "Tea?" he heard someone ask. He looked up to see Luna carrying in a tray complete with tea and chocolate biscuits. Her hair was still styled the way it was yesterday and he could smell jasmine again.

"Yes, thanks Luna," he said taking the proffered cup. He took a sip, allowing the slight bitterness of the bergamot to quicken his stamina. "Earl grey," he sighed, "my favorite."

"I know," Luna replied simply before taking a sip from her own cup.

"You do? How?" he asked genuinely curious. He couldn't remember ever sharing this with anyone. The only one who ever picked up on these things was 'Mione. Even Ginny hadn't noticed.

"Well," she began in that airy way of hers, "whenever we drink tea you always get one cup, but when it's Earl grey, you have like two or three."

"Do you pay attention to everyone's tea preferences?"

"Not usually." They sat in silence for a while. Luna, busy writing an article for _The Quibbler_. She was writing it on the outcomes of the meeting with the Wizengamot. This way the wizarding world had access to a more accurate account of events; unlike its counterpart _The Daily Prophet_. They worked in companionable silence, chatting off and on about anything from laws, to nargles. As they conversed he began to see less Loony and more Luna.

Conversely, Luna was noticing more things about Harry. She had always tried to see him as more than the Boy Who Lived and in the little moments they shared she knew that she had begun to admire him. At first she wrote it off as nothing, plenty of girls liked him, so it wouldn't be odd for her to notice his appeal as well. But when her admiration began to grow she knew she was in trouble. There was so much about him that intrigued her. However, right now what had her attention was the last biscuit on the tray. She reached for it, not expecting for her hand to collide with Harry's over the plate. She looked up, a blush apparent on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, you can have it," she relented quickly wanting to hide her embarrassment."

"No, that wouldn't be fair," Harry said picking it up. She watched him break it in half, "Lets share it instead."

"Thanks." She smiled and took the cookie, noticing how his fingers felt against her skin. She didn't even notice the chocolate smudge that got on her cheek, but he did.

"You got a little chocolate, right here," he said demonstrating the location on the side of his face. She swiped at it nervously and he grinned. "Here," he added stretching his hand out towards her, "let me get it." Almost too casually he moved his face closer to hers before wiping the spot away. "That's better," he murmured pulling back only marginally, hand still cupping her cheek and she looked longingly into his emerald eyes.

"Thank you," she replied just as softly. The door to the library opened and she swore she saw him frown before removing his hand from her face.

"There you are Harry," came the sing-song voice of Ginny Weasley, behind her was Ron. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and Weird Sisters t-shirt. Ron too, had on jeans and an old t-shirt. Luna felt her heart drop as the gorgeous redhead sat in Harry's lap.

"Hi, Gin." She heard him answer as he carefully bookmarked his place, and putting his book away. "Hey Ron." They exchanged hellos around the room ending with Ron suggesting that they play quidditch until lunch was ready.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Luna announced gathering her things from the table.

"You're not joining us?" Ginny asked, "I promise not to be too competitive."

"That's ok. But, since I do love quidditch, how about I just watch instead?"

Harry grinned. "Great! Let's head outside then."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for all the likes and reviews! Please keep it up! Another In My Mind coming up...

It wasn't your traditional quidditch game, see as they only played with a quaffle. Truthfully, it was closer to muggle basketball. There were two teams: Harry, Tonks, and Ron on one team versus Ginny and the twins on the other. Remus was the ref, and Luna watched on the sidelines. "You sure that you're up for this Fred, I mean having just gotten out of the hospital and all," Ron goaded.

"Wounded or not, I can still beat your sorry rump any day of the week," he replied and Ron turned red.

"Oi' did Fred, say something upsetting ickle Ronnikins?" George tacked on which only served to make Ronald redder. Ginny .

"Are we going to stand around here all day and talk or are we going play ball," said Tonks who was glad to be doing something other than changing diapers.

"Alright," Remus shouted, "brooms in the air!"

The game started off smoothly enough. Both teams scored often enough that it was hard to determine who had the lead. At the moment, Harry had just scored and Luna leapt in the air with a big 'whoop'. Then like magic Tonks had the quaffle and scored, then Ron scored, and then Harry again. It was the first time one team was clearly winning. Luna, energized by this turn of events stayed on her feet taking turns between cheering for Harry and his other teammates. She was having so much fun and for a moment it was almost like she was at Hogwarts again. And Harry. He was in his element. The wind in his hair as he soared above everyone, and everything. He looked so handsome, so free. It was a beautiful sight. She wished she could be like that. And that's when it happened. She never even saw it coming, but she certainly felt it. One moment she was standing and the next she had the wind knocked out of her. The quaffle hit her square in the head. At first she felt nothing, but soon she could feel a searing, numbing pain in her skull. In vain she tried to speak, to open her eyes. But nothing. Her world was encompassed in a sea of pain and darkness.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When Hermione woke up Severus wasn't there. However, there was a black silk robe lying on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. It fit perfectly. It wasn't too long and it wasn't tight over her large pregnant belly. She had put it on after her shower and was happy to feel the smooth material on her clean skin. Hermione frowned knowing that she would have to leave today, not having any clothes, toiletries, or anything else for that matter. It was a sad thought, especially considering what he said last night. And that kiss….was breath taking. And then he just held her until they fell asleep. But where is he?

She crossed over to his bureau where a note sat. It read:

 _Hermione,_

 _Forgive me for not being there when you awoke, but I have some business matters that needed seeing to. Unfortunately, it may be hours until I am able to join you. However, the manor is fully stocked with food, potions, books, and whatever else you may need. I also have an elf who is able to assist you should the need arise. Her name is Trixie._

 _Love,_

 _Severus_

He has a house elf? The new knowledge threw her for a loop since only the wealthy pureblood seemed to have house elves. And from what she knew, Severus Snape was none of those things. But then again, she didn't really know Severus did she? She knew that she loved and trusted him, but beyond that the man was an enigma. Maybe they would get a chance to get to know each other a little bit more before the baby was born. First things first….

"Trixie," she called, not knowing what to expect and she nearly jumped when the elf poofed into existence.

"Did Mistress Snape need Trixie?" the only slightly female looking elf asked.

"Please, just call me Hermione, Severus and I aren't even married," she requested kindly and was surprised to see the elf shake her head vehemently.

"Oh no no no. Sorry Mistress, but Trixie could never address you so informally."

Hermione nodded. "How 'bout for now, you call me Mistress Hermione, sound good?" The elf nodded. "Trixie, how long have you been working for Severus?"

"Oh, I is working for Master Snape for twenty years now. Master Snape is a very good master. Master Snape has never hurt Trixie."

Hermione smiled, "That's great. Well Trixie," she said drawing her robe closer.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Do you think you could find me some clothes? All I have is this robe." The little elf perked up wearing a feverish expression.

"Trixie loves making clothes! Follow me Mistress."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile back at Grimmauld, things were not going so well. It had quite literally been all fun and games until someone got hurt. And worse, that someone was Luna. When Ginny hit the quaffle it whizzed past him so fast he couldn't do anything. And when he saw Luna crumple to the ground his heart stopped. He made a beeline for where she had been standing. Carefully, he knelt down beside her still body and scooped her in his arms. They brought her in the house and he carried her straight to his bedroom. It was the first place he could think of. Then Remus administered first aid. There wasn't much they could do, except wait for a healer to get there. Right now they were assembled in his room, waiting. "Geez Gin, why did you put so much power into it? It's only a pickup game." He tried not to sound annoyed but he was really scared for Luna. She was so light in his arms and her face was bruised pretty badly.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" the Weasley girl hissed. "How was I supposed to know it would hit her?"

Harry frowned, "That's not the point. Quaffles aren't meant to be hit that hard. That's what bludgers are for. You know this. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"Don't take that tone with me Harry Potter! I already told you it was an accident," Ginevra replied glaring at her boyfriend.

"Guys, calm down," Ron reasoned, "I'm sure Luna will be fine."

Harry sighed and crossed over to sit by his bed. He took ahold of Luna's small hand, "I certainly hope so."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So yeah, don't have much to say...well, this is awkward...never mind me, on with the story...

"Honestly Trixie, you didn't have to go through all this trouble," Hermione said looking at the abundance of clothing that surrounded her. Trixie had whipped out bolts and bolts of fabric. Next thing Hermione knew the little elf had made fourteen outfits and six nightgowns. Everything was designed in a classic style so as to not go out of style. Trixie even made it so the clothes magically conformed to her shape.

"Trixie likes Mistress, and Trixie knows Master is happy now that Mistress is here."

"Well then I'm glad," she replied, "Thank you Trixie, you're a very talented seamstress."

After Hermione changed she spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the rest of Severus's manor. From the outside it didn't look it, but the inside was quite extensive. And the furnishings looked expensive. She wondered how afforded all of this, she didn't think teachers made that much. Overall, it was a beautiful home. She was crossing through the living room, about to return to Severus's bedroom for a nap when she heard a voice that chilled her very bones. "My, my, my, I guess Severus wasn't lying." Her body went rigid and slowly-no, painstakingly, she turned around to see if what she feared was true. Pale skin. Perfect, stylish robes. Platinum blonde hair. Yes, it was Lucius Malfoy.

Now, in her mind she knew that they had eventually sided with the Light, but the fear was still there. Their change of mind was rather _convenient_. Not to mention this man's son set out to make her life miserable. Still, she didn't want to appear weak in front of him; squaring her shoulders, she placed a protective hand on her belly and spoke to him. "Evening Mr. Malfoy, where's Severus?"

The slightly less regal looking wizard smirked, "Why? Tired of my company already?" Hermione didn't get to respond because the man himself apparated right in front of her. And boy, did he look angry.

"Lucius, didn't I tell you _NOT_ to come here without me?" the irate raven haired wizard sneered. Hermione jumped at his tone which caused Severus to recoil instantly. He cleared his throat and turned to look at her. "I was actually going to send word that Lucius would be dining with us this evening, but time got away from me."

Hermione smiled; although her insides were like ice. Plus, the baby must have sensed her discomfort, because he was restless. "How lovely," she lied, "I'll just call Trixie and have her bring some tea while we wait on dinner."

"Splendid."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The Healer was able to treat Luna, but she would had to be bedridden for a few days. This didn't bother Harry too much, he was just happy that she was okay. With the war having only just ended losing more people he cared about would've been too much. Right now she was sleeping, but he didn't want for her to wake up alone so he'd been sitting there all night. He had carefully siphoned the dirt from her hair and washed her face as best he could. At the moment, he was reapplying the potion the Healer gave them that would prevent permanent bruising. "You know, you've never done that for me," a soft voice came from the frame of his bedroom door. Ginny.

"What are you talking about?"

She took a step into the room, "That care that you're showing her, you've never done that for me."

Harry frowned, "Of course I have."

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "I'm not talking about saving my life. I'm talking about care. Washing my hair. Sitting at my bedside. Hell, Luna's lain in your bed before I have!" She was crying and her face was flushed.

Harry gulped, "What are you saying Gin?"

"I'm saying I want a real relationship Harry Potter. I want to be held, snogged senseless, and I want to be cared for. Do you think you could do that?"

"Of course I can. But I also want to be a good friend, you'd think _you'd_ understand that," he answered defensively.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on Gin! It's not like you've been super supportive lately. Not to Hermione or to me."

"I helped 'mione as best I could. And since when did you need help Harry?! I mean you killed Lord freakin' Voldemort!"

"That doesn't mean I'm infallible Ginny! I was scared about giving that speech. Scared. And you couldn't see that. My own girlfriend can't tell how I'm feeling."

She folded her arms, misty eyes looking at him with a new awareness. "And I suppose _Luna_ could."

"Don't bring her into this."

"Why not?" Ginny prodded, "I mean she's obviously apart of this. You've been spending so much time with her. And you look at her…" She inhaled deeply clearing her throat of tears, "you look at her...the way I wished you looked at me." Harry was speechless. Had he really been that transparent? He didn't think so, plus, he loved Ginny...right?

"I'm so sorry Gin."

She shook her head, "No. I'm the sorry one. I can't believe I'm losing you."

"It's not easy for me either Ginny."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Y'all have NO idea how much your support means to me. Sometimes I'll go back and look at your reviews when I need a pick me up. Thanks! P.S. what Hermione says about love is from J. Budziszewski.

"Why didn't you say we were going to dine Lucius Malfoy?!" Hermione Granger railed against Severus Snape as soon as said man apparated from the manor. Her outburst was so unexpected that the stoic man nearly flinched.

"I did not believe it would be a problem," he replied thinly.

"As you can see, it bloody well is. I don't understand how you could spring him on me like that?! Especially after all he's done-" she answered her voice rising in anger.

"For the record, I told him not to come ahead of me, he's the one who decided to just pop in!"

"And that's another thing! _He_ has permission through your wards? What kind of sense does that make?" she asked.

Severus frowned, "This is mighty fine, coming from you. If you don't like Lucius that much then why did you go through all the trouble of saving him from Azkaban?" He questioned. They were still in the dining room, sitting across from each other. The silverware clinked against the plates as Severus slapped both hands on the table and peered down at Hermione. "I'll have you know," he sneered, "that aside from leading me to the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy was one of the best friends I have ever had. He and I are quite similar. If your…. _distaste_ for him is so poignant, no doubt you will come to hate me as well."

"What?" Hermione choked through her tears, "I could never hate you. Especially not after everything we've been through. How could you ever think that?" The professor faltered for a moment but came back with a scathing reply.

"I don't know what to think of you. Before, I thought you were the most beautiful, forgiving soul that I ever came across. But now I see...you're just like them," he seethed.

"If like them you are referring to people who love and care for you then yes. And. For. The. Record," she spat, "I don't have a _distaste_ for Lucius. At least...not directly. He just reminds me of a terrible time of my life," she ended with a decidedly quieter tone. Her eyes were downcast and in that moment Severus felt like a complete dunderhead.

"What happened?" he asked, all venom absent from his voice. He watched her take a deep breath and he felt compelled to hold her hand, but refrained. He wasn't quite sure if she would welcome it-given what had just transpired.

"When were captured by snatchers, we ended up at Malfoy Manor. It's funny, some things I can remember vividly and then other things are just a blur. But what I will always remember is laying there in immense pain as Bellatrix crucioed me. I will remember fighting to keep my sanity. Most of all, I will remember praying that our child would survive and I will remember staring into his vacant grey eyes throughout it all."

This time he did not restrain himself even going so far as to rise from his chair and cross over to the woman currently sniffling at the dinner table. Taking one small hand in his and laying his other long fingered extremity on her protruding stomach he knelt down in front of her. "Forgive me love," he spoke softly, allowing just the slightest brush of the lips to her palm. "I had no idea." He heard her exhale shakily and then a hand joined his on top of her belly. He looked at her face searching her eyes for what she could be feeling.

"It's alright Severus," she said patting his hand. She made a move to stand up and Severus dutifully helped her out of the chair. They stood there, hand in hand while staring into each others eyes. This was the first time that they were together and things were just….still. No impending doom. No interruptions. Just Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. "I want you to know that I'm not against you meeting with Lucius," she said after a beat.

"You're not?"

She shook her head. "I actually think it would be good for him and his family. You're the only person in the Order that they are close to. And in the coming months they will need to show that their repentance wasn't an act. And beyond that, I'm sure they need a friend." He just stared at her with widened eyes. "Who knows," she added, "Maybe next time you could have the whole family over."

He frowned, "Hermione, you don't have to be uncomfortable for my sake. I can always just visit them at their manor."

"Nonsense. If...if...the offer you made last night still stands," she stammered, not daring to meet his eyes. "Then I have all the more reason to compromise my own feelings for you," she squeezed his hands, "My father taught me that love, is the commitment of the will to the true good of the other person. And I love you Severus Snape. _Always_."

In that moment he needed to consume her, to fill her, to mark her as his...just as she need to open herself to him, to be desired, taken, owned. Slowly, he returned to the position he was in only a minute ago. "You know," he began with a voice like melted chocolate, "I was going to give this to you at a grander occasion," he proceed to pull something out of the pocket of his trousers. It was a box. Small and velvet, and such a deep shade of green. "But, I can think of no better moment. You are my match in every way and you as my wife will be the truest good I have ever experienced. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

The ring, it was exquisite. It was antique, almost medieval. Comprised of an emerald surrounded by a diamond snake that coiled around the base with its head resting on top of the large gemstone. The band was platinum and as he slid it on her finger Hermione felt the air escape her lungs. "Of course I will," she answered once her brain had recovered from shock. Severus grinned, rising. Reverently, he placed a kiss on her belly, before moving to address her lips. He drew her as close as physically possible. He tangled his hands in her mahogany ringlets. Tasted the love on her lips. And devoured every ounce of passion that flowed between them. This was one of those rare embraces. The kind that poets talk about. The kind lover's dream about. The kind that gave a glimpse of what it feels like to touch infinity.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with classes and what not. Hope this chapter makes up for it….

Waking up to his unruly tousle of hair did more for her heart than she cared to admit. "Hey, Lune," Harry greeted groggily. He gave her a lazy smile as he stretched in his spot beside her. Last night Luna had urged him to sleep on the bed, if he insisted on staying the night.

"You know," Luna spoke, "I could have healed just as well in the guest room, Harry."

He blushed, "I know, this is the first place I thought to bring you."

She didn't know what to make of that statement so she just said 'thank you' instead.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're alright," He answered with a smile. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers together with hers. It was then that they heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Ginny and Ron. Luna smiled as the male red head came bustling over with a bag of goodies in his hands. "Hey Luna. Just thought you could use some sweets...er, I may have ate a chocolate frog or two."

She laughed, "Thanks Ron." she looked up at Ginny and her smile dissipated. Ginny wasn't looking at her, but down. Following her line of sight she saw it ended at she and Harry's joined hands. Slowly, she removed her hand from his. "Thanks for coming to see me Gin."

"Did you really stay here all night Harry?" Ginny asked ignoring Luna completely. Luna grimaced at the growing tension that filled the room.

"Yes, Gin. I did."

"You couldn't even wait a day?! Did I mean nothing to you?!" Ginny shouted, rushing towards Harry. Ron stopped her-grabbing her arm.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you Gin?" the elder Weasley questioned his sister. She yanked herself from his grasp.

"Oh nothing," she spat, voice dripped with sarcasm, "just the fact that _your_ prat best friend, waited all of five minutes before hooking up with this floosy!" Ginny exclaimed, face hot and tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Wait-? You guys aren't together anymore?" Ron injected completely blown away by the news. He didn't get answer instead he watched Harry burst angrily from his seat.

"Say what you want about me but you will _not_ disrespect Luna. I've told you once, and I'll tell you again-she has nothing to do with this!" Harry argued, unconsciously blocking Luna from his ex's view. He looked back at Luna who dutifully averted his gaze. He gulped. "Perhaps we should take this someplace else," he stated in a way that showed it was more than a suggestion. The two redheads grudgingly followed him out of the bedroom. As for Luna, she collapsed onto the bed emotionally exhausted and confused.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hermione woke up in the warm embrace of her fiancé. She smiled, it was...an incredible thought. She looked down at her hand. The ring was the embodiment of Slytherin, how fitting especially considering who she was going to marry. Severus Snape-the man was still a mystery to her, even after everything they've endured. She studied the ring. It must have cost a fortune, unless it was an heirloom. But she had been under the impression that Severus came from a poor family…? She didn't get to finish her thought as Trixie, Severus' house elf, (another thing he shouldn't have) popped in front of her. "Mistress Hermione," she said, "there's a Mister Harry Potter here to see you."

"Harry?!" she shrieked before wincing and checking to see if she woke Severus. The man in question just continued to slumber.

"Yes Mistress," Trixie said, "he's in the holding room-you have to take down the wards."

"Oh, yes-I forgot," she struggled to get out the bed, "Trixie, can you help me get ready?" She was panting, her heavy belly was a constant obstacle lately.

The elf jumped with excitement. "Trixie will dress you in the black lace dress. It'll match the ring best." Hermione quirked her brow at the elf. The lace dress was rather fancy for just meeting with Harry-was she hiding something?

"No, I'll wear the simple grey one. Unless...Is there something I need to know Trixie?"

The elf's eyes went wide. "Er...Yes, yes!...Mister Potter seems very upset Mistress." She couldn't tell if the elf was lying or not, but decided to drop the matter for now.

"Oh dear, something must be wrong. Tell Severus I'll be in the parlor unless noted other, please Trixie?" The elf nodded and Hermione waddled as fast as she could to the holding room.

She found Harry standing, or pacing to be exact within the confines of the holding room. She lifted the wards hurriedly. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked ushering him into the parlor. She frowned as he plopped down on the sofa, despondent.

"I-I-I ah, I broke up with Ginny," Harry began looking up from his hands.

"I'm sorry Harry," she replied and he shook his head.

"No, it was only a matter of time. The problem is Luna."

"Luna?!"

She watched her best friend's face take on a tortured expression. "Well, it seems I've taken a shining to her. It happened so suddenly I didn't even notice. But Ginny did."

"Yikes," Hermione grimaced. She knew Ginny could be very vindictive.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I keep telling her that Luna and I have done nothing wrong, but this morning she caught us in a compromising position."

"Oh God Harry what did you do?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed. When she flinched at his volume he sighed. "We we're playing quidditch and Luna ended up getting hurt. I was really worried, so I spent the night watching over Luna. That's it. That's all."

Hermione was confused. "What's wrong with that?"

Harry blushed, "Well, I was laying in the bed with her."

Hermione frowned. "Why would you do something like that? I thought the guest bed was a twin anyway?"

Harry looked away from his best friend knowing how she would react to what he said next: "It was my bed." What he hadn't been expecting was for her to hit him. "Ow!"

"That's for doing something so idiotic. No wonder you and Ginny broke up."

"I know, I know, but it's more than that. Ginny and I...we're not the same. There was a time when quidditch was my favorite thing to do-and to a degree it still is, but I also just like sitting down with tea and watch the telly or read." Hermione nodded.

"I get it Harry. It's the little things, that alone seem insignificant, but they're not. Not when they help make up the big picture." He looked up surprised at how well she captured his thoughts. Hermione smiled. "But what I want to know, is how this Luna thing developed?"

Harry looked at his best friend, that in truth he considered a sister, and grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for hanging in there guys!

Hermione listened carefully as Harry described his gradual separation from Ginny and how Luna seemed to be there every step of the way. She wondered how long Luna had carried these feelings for Harry, and she was disappointed in herself for not ever taking time to have a one on one chat with Luna. As he finished his story, Hermione reached over to grasp his hand. "I'm so happy for you Harry-just don't rush things with Luna. This seems like something really special."

Harry smiled back, moving to place his other hand over hers, "Don't worry, I won't-hey, this is some rock, you got here," He added clearly impressed.

Hermione grinned, "I know, it's not too much is it?"

Harry cocked his brow as if to say, 'ya think'. "It's very, very, Slytherin," he commented, leaning to inspect the diamond snake. "But I suppose that's to be expected. I can't believe you're going to be Mrs. Snape. Although, I think finding out that you are pregnant by him tops this. Still, it seems out of character for Snape."

"What's out of character for me?" Came the honey over steel voice of Severus Snape. Both Hermione and Harry jumped at his unexpected entry. Harry recovered quickly.

"We're talking about the ring you gave Hermione-well….it seems rather expensive. Congratulations by the way," Harry explained looking up at his ex-professor.

Severus smirked, "Thank you. And as for the ring, it is expensive, but appropriate. And it's a Prince family heirloom."

Hermione looked down at her hand with new eyes.

"Severus, is there something you're not telling me?" Hermione wondered, turning to look at her future husband. Seeing his confusion she continued, "Like Trixie for example, I thought only wealthy purebloods owned those? And this manor. It's certainly not small…."

Severus glanced at Harry momentarily, as if to determine whether or not to explain while he was present. "While I am not a pureblood, I am the sole heir to the Prince family fortune. Added to that is my success at accumulating wealth through patenting many of my potions and well...yes. I am very well off. However, I am quite used to a more...Spartan lifestyle. That being said; I wished for my wife to have every luxury available to her." He topped it off by kissing her left hand, right above the ring and Harry coughed uncomfortably.

Hermione felt her stomach tighten and it had nothing to do with the baby. It had everything to do with how silken his voice was and how much warmth his voice betrayed in those words. And the searing quality of his lips on her hand. She looked up at her husband surprised to see his eyes darkened with lust. Suddenly the room felt hot. _Every luxury._ God, she was a lucky woman.

She cleared her throat, "Perhaps, we should continue this discussion later, Harry." And the hero tossed her a confused look which she ignored completely. "Tell Luna that I'm glad that she is well, and I would visit but, well….traveling at this point, even by floo, is something I need to avoid until it's time."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure she'll understand. Well, I guess I'll just be taking my leave then. Bye Severus, 'Mione."

"Good," Severus drawled as Potter left their home. "I thought he'd never leave." And before Hermione could blink he had her in his arms, lips captured in a fierce kiss. Yes, she thought as he led her to the bedroom, this was certainly one of those luxuries….

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Are you going to be alright sis?" Ronald Weasley asked as he sat on his bed next to his sister. He certainly hoped so. He was rubbish at taking care of crying women and Ginny had been crying silently for a while now. He still couldn't believe that she and Harry had broken up. He had always imagined Harry being his brother legally, but those hopes were dashed and apparently never to resurface if Ginny was right.

"I'll be fine Ron," Ginevra sniffled, "I just need time to calm down and process things. I loved Harry. I still do, but I suppose that isn't enough. And it's true I clung to him for all the wrong reasons…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while I loved Harry, it was a selfish love. I can admit that now. He was, is, the chosen one and he made me feel safe. Made me feel special. But after the trauma of the war began to wear off I started to notice things," Ginny answered looking at her brother with solemn eyes, "He withdrew from me, from us. He had matured in a way that I'm not sure I've reached yet. Either that, or we're going in separate directions."

Ron nodded. "I think I know what you mean. Harry has changed. I hadn't thought about much until just now. But I don't think it's a difference in maturity, heck, you're more mature than I am. But I do think you guy's paths are different. Funny, I just always assumed that one of you would bend to the other's will."

Ginny shook her head. "Maybe it's for the best, although right now it hurts like hell." She wiped at her tears bitterly. Ron, in a rare act of compassion pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Gin," He soothed rubbing her back, "I'll be here anytime you feel you need a shoulder to cry on." Suddenly it hit him, Ginny would need some time away from Harry. "Maybe we should go back to the Burrow for a while?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah that sounds good. Thanks Ron."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry apparated back to Grimmauld with one goal in mind, see Luna. He headed straight to his bedroom intent on seeing her smiling face, but upon entering he saw a lot more than he bargained for.

Luna, who after the craziness of earlier that morning had slept much of the day away, awoke feeling very invigorated. She had ate a big meal (courtesy of Kreacher) and decided to take a shower. She had just put on her undergarments when she heard the door to Harry's bedroom burst open. She froze, panicked as she with wide eyes looked to see Harry himself at the door.

As for Harry, he was gob smacked, for one he hadn't expected for her to be up and out of bed, and for two...who knew that Luna was hiding a body like that? She was certainly a slender thing, but she had curves where it mattered. Although, because she was so "abnormal" most people probably didn't think of her in that way. "Oi!" He exclaimed, "I-I uh, I didn't think you'd be...that is to say.."

"Could you at least close the door?" Luna interrupted before he could finish his thoughts. He jerked and slammed the door shut. He turned back to her, forgetting her state of undress and freaking out again. Luna giggled.

"Maybe if you turn around, we could get passed this awkward situation," She suggested, "Or you could watch me get dressed, although that would be quite naughty of you."

It wasn't fair, that she could discuss such things in that typical airy way of hers. Harry felt his cheeks heat up. Turning around he said, "I'm sorry Luna, I had no idea that you'd be...like this."

"It's alright, Harry-really. And you can turn around now, I'm dressed." Exhaling, he obeyed and sure enough she was dressed and sitting on his bed.

"Well, for what it's worth, it was a nice sight," Harry blurted. Now it was Luna's turn to blush.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Severus and the future Mrs. Snape lay sated in his large bed. After making love in a tricky yet, pleasurable position (tricky, because of Hermione's belly and pleasurable because of well...you know) he found himself holding her closely. They hadn't engaged in anything particularly vigorous because up until just now Hermione had always been too tired, or not in the mood. But something about this afternoon...His thoughts were halted by a gasp from Hermione. "What is it love?"

"I think my water just broke," Hermione said panic apparent in her voice. Severus tried to remain calm.

"Are you sure?" He said, he grabbed his wand and with a flick of his wrist, the bedroom was lit. Sure enough, there was a darker spot on the covers. Now he was panicking….

"Severus," Hermione said snapping him back to attention, "Help me up." He shot out of bed to do as she requested. "I know we didn't talk about this, but I want Dr. Rhinehart to deliver the baby. He's squib, so you don't have to worry about using magic in front of him." Severus frowned.

"What about Madame Pomfrey? Surely you'd want-"

"Severus, please let's not argue about this now," Hermione hissed. Severus gulped and nodded. "Now, I need to get cleaned up and then you need to take us to the hospital. Can you call Trixie while I clean and get dressed?"

"Trixie!" He shouted glad to have something to do. The elf popped in with an earnest face. "Hermione's water just broke. I assume you know what to do?" In truth, Severus was hoping the elf did because he was at a loss. He may have researched this in his studies, but it was nothing like the real thing. It was really happening, in just a few hours, he would be a father. He felt his knees give a little. No, he would be strong for Hermione. Straightening himself he looked at the elf who had flew into action.

"Sir, Trixie has Mistress go bag. Trixie prepared it the moment Trixie realized Mistress would be staying here," the elf spouted enthusiastically.

"Very good," Severus commended, even though he was clueless as what a 'Go bag' was. Just then Hermione back, wearing muggle attire and panting lightly. "Are you alright, you haven't had any contractions have you?"

"No," she stated, she saw the elf standing there with a large bag in her hand. "Oh, Trixie you're such a gem. Come on Severus, we need get to the hospital." Taking the bag, he rushed out of the bedroom. "Severus! What are you doing?" he heard Hermione shout. Crap, how could he forget Hermione?! Embarrassed, he doubled back, and escorted his very pregnant fiancée out the bedroom.

"Severus where are we going?" He heard her ask, holding her stomach worriedly.

"The garage obviously, that's where the car is," he answered not really trying to mean.

"You drive?" Hermione inquired, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"I'm a half-blood remember," He replied, "I thought it be advantageous to be knowledgeable about all forms of muggle transport should the Order have need of it.

"Good thinking, although I shouldn't be surp-oooooh," Hermione hissed bending over.

"What is it? Was it a contraction?!" Seeing her nod, he hurried them to the car and it wasn't long before he was peeling out the driveway.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for all those who are following, favoriting and reviewing this story or me!

After the initial shock that ensued when Hermione introduced Dr. Rinehart to her believed deceased fiancé, the still pregnant woman found herself tired and frustrated. Her contractions had been too far apart. Which added up to her not being ready to deliver. Now, she was pacing the halls of the maternity ward begging her son to be ready. Severus stood dutifully by waiting to assist her if needed. And they were walking. Soooooo much walking. But then suddenly… "Nnnnuuughhh," She let out, grasping Severus's hand as she rode out a particularly painful contraction. And when another followed shortly after Hermione gave her lover a watery smile. Waddling as fast as her size and the contractions let her, Hermione and Severus made it back to the start of their walk. "Congratulations, you're in labor," Bill said brightly.

"Ya think," Hermione spat in the grips of a contraction. But still, she felt glad to be further along in the process. Neither Severus nor Dr. Rinehart reacted to her snippy response. Instead they ushered her into the birthing room. Although in active labor, she still wasn't dilated enough. And Hermione instantly remembered that she wanted her friends there. "Se-Severus," she said drawing his attention. "Could you alert my friends? I want them here."

He looked reluctant to leave her, but he nodded eventually and stepped out the room. Hermione tried not to feel helpless with his departure but she did. The breathing techniques she read about seemed useless without his strong presence beside her. Even Dr. Rinehart's reassuring voice wasn't helping. When her fiancé came back she let out a cry of relief. Behind him a nervous looking Harry Potter gave her a small smile. "Hey 'mione, the uh, others are all out in the waiting room." There was a painful silence before he shuffled to the bed. "I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here." He admitted to the three of them.

Hermione smiled, "I just wanted to see, uuuuugghgh," She groaned hand flailing for Severus to hold, "to see you." She exhaled slowly, trying to relax. The contractions were getting closer and progressively more painful. The doctor had offered an epidural, but she had insisted on a natural birth. As her mother had done. Harry's eyes widened and he'd backed away from the bed unknowingly. It would have been funny-had she not been in pain. "Don't feel p-p-pressured to st-stay in h-h-here Harry."

"Oh thank God," He let out sagging in relief. He kissed her brow and told her he'd see her when it was all through.

Looking up at Severus she glared, "Don't think I'm letting _you_ off hook."

He smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it."

 _Eight centimeters._ That's all Dr. Rinehart said, but it was like a floodgate had opened up. More pain than Hermione had experience the last four hours exploded through her body. The contractions were worse now, all consuming. This was the natural process. Logically she knew this, but enduring the pain and knowing it was supposed to be painful was two completely different things. _Nine centimeters._ The next contraction hit. Stronger, and Hermione wondered vaguely if she'd broken one of Severus fingers yet. It was that tormenting. The baby was positioning itself in her pelvis. She was nauseous and sweaty. And it was all too much. _Ten centimeters._ She felt the need to push. But the sheer agony of it all was overwhelming.

She was beginning to feel like this had been a big mistake. Even if she somehow made it through this, she wouldn't be a good mother. She was afraid. And her fear mingled with her pain drawing her further into despair. She looked up at Severus with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can do this."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus watched his love with mounting concern. His years with the Dark Lord had made him an expert in pain. The shift in Hermione's emotional state was an ominous sign. He'd seen it time and again. It wasn't the pain that broke people. Pain, no matter how terrible, could be overcome. It was despair. Once people lost the hope that the pain would end, some protective structure in the brain crumpled. The pain became everything. A dark entity so exponential it drowned the soul.

He tried everything. The breathing techniques and using his own strong, deep, voice to reassure her. But she seemed beyond hearing. He felt fear and worry creep into his veins, but he shook of the sensation. No, he needed to be strong for the both of them. He needed to bring her back, for her safety and their unborn child's safety. But how? And then, like lightning it struck him. Grasping her chin firmly, commanding her to gaze into his eyes he murmured, " _Legilimens_."

She recognized his presence in her mind immediately and he felt the blackness begin to dissipate. He would share this experience with her. She wouldn't be alone in this world of pain. _You can do this._ It was a like mantra which he repeated to her constantly. He'd stay as long as she needed him. And she knew it. They rode the next contraction together. And the next. Each time the pain increased he encouraged her, his words echoing through her conscious. Soon something shifted. Severus was aware of an unmistakable urge to push. He felt Hermione's roar of triumph and it flooded their connection. She sent him a message of gratitude before gently nudging him out of her brain.

He nodded, knowing his work was done. She had everything she needed. The confidence. The strength. With a smile and an extra squeeze of the hand, Severus waited for his child to be born.

Joy. Relief. Exhaustion. An inexplicable feeling of being boneless. Those were a few words to describe what she was feeling. He was wrinkled. Covered in blood and fluid. He was howling with his little bright red face. And he was the most beautiful thing she had ever beheld. Severus cut the umbilical cord, with pensive concentration, and watched the doctor like a hawk as he cleaned their son. Their son. It made her want to cry, finally seeing this being, who been inside her for so long-out in the world. And she was a mother. She was so young, but this-this felt so right. Like it was the most important thing she'd ever do. And her son. She loved him fiercely.

Only when Dr. Rinehart placed him into her arms did she finally cry. Closing her eyes she thank the Lord for giving her such a gift. A son. It was all quite unbelievable. "He's beautiful isn't he?" She asked.

Looking at the little human with the patch of dark hair, he smiled. "Yes. Yes he is," He answered with a kiss to her brow. "And so are you. Good job mommy."

"Here," she said, twisting up to offer their child to him. "You haven't had the chance to hold him."

Severus tried to hide his fear. He was such a tiny little thing, and no matter how much he read, he still didn't feel prepared for….well, all of this. A son. His son. What a mind blowing concept. That was responsible for another human being. One that had come from his DNA. He would know this child in a way that he never had the chance as a teacher. He would protect this child with even greater vehemence than he protected the others during the war. And he would love this child with everything he had. Taking his son with all the gentleness one possessed when handling precious cargo, he secured him close to his heart. The howling had stopped and Severus looked at the lidded gooey eyes feeling a warmth settle in his heart. His throat tightened with an unnamed emotion. "Thank you," he whispered looking at Hermione with watery eyes. She smiled seeming to understand what he was trying to convey and she leaned onto his shoulder, cooing at the little bundle in his arms.

But soon, Dr. Rinehart suggested that they try breastfeeding if Hermione was feeling up to it. Eventually they got him to latch on properly, but the newborn and new mommy were completely knackered. But with his fiancée's permission Severus allowed for Hermione's friends to come in, and take a look at the baby. They were all shy, not daring to touch the baby instead looking at the baby and the parents with wide wondrous eyes. Finally, Luna asked, "Have you chosen a name yet?"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: More IMM, I also am developing a new story entitled Just One Kiss. It's still SSHG, and I hope you read/like it. Don't worry I will continue/finish both In My Mind and One Word. Actually, One Word is only a chapter (or two) away from completion. As always it's been a wonderful ride, thank you guys so much. You have NO idea how encouraging your reviews and favorites impact not only my writing but my life as well. Ok, enough of that lol, back to In My Mind…..

 _"_ _Have you chosen a name yet?"_

Hermione turned to Severus wearing a tired, but happy smile. "Well, I've been mulling over the name Silas. Silas Snape."

Feeling even more overcome with emotion, Severus lifted her hand placing a gentle kiss on it. The others in the room gave each other confused looks. "What's so special about that name?" Ron asked bluntly.

Severus closed his eyes and exhaled. Opening them he explained. "Silas was my younger brother, I lost him and my mother in a car accident. My father had been drunk at the wheel." He looked down at his son who was now nestled in Hermione's arms. "I am honored that you would like to name our son in his memory." They shared a moment, gazing into each other's eyes and for a second Severus forgot about the presence of his ex-students. "I love you," he spoke softly as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Both of you."

It was happening again. That feeling of having witnessed an intensely private moment. Harry looked at his best friend and her future husband with a small smile. It still struck him as odd that his friend was already starting a family and yet, seeing her now there was a complete feeling of rightness. He knew that Hermione would be an excellent mother. And Severus….well when he said that he loved Hermione, Harry knew now not to doubt that.

He looked at his friends: Ron who looked awed and slightly uncomfortable and Ginny and Luna both wanted to hold the baby. Severus seemed disinclined, but eventually gave in. Ginny held him first, but she quickly gave him to Luna when it seemed he might cry. Luna, had that dreamy look in her eyes again. Even when Silas momentarily fussed in her arms, she was still smiling down at him. She was so beautiful, and when she looked up at him, his heart gave a little twinge. And suddenly he could imagine, perhaps in a year or so, having their own little dark haired bundle. But, he also knew that he shouldn't, couldn't start anything up with her until he was fully ready. And intuitively he knew she would understand. "Would you like to hold him Harry?" Luna asked sweetly and Harry gulped. Looking to Severus and Hermione for permission, he nodded. He accept the newborn feeling for all the world, that he was holding a bomb just waiting to go off. He let Luna show him how to properly support the head and then he looked at Silas. He took in the light smattering of dark wispy hair. The wrinkled, sleepy face and his long body.

"Hey," Harry laughed, "He looks like you Severus." Ron snorted.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get his nose, but in all honesty, he just looks like a baby to me."

"Well, did you expect for him to look like a grown man?" Hermione snapped. Ron put his hands up in a mock surrender and Severus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Geez 'mione, I was only joking." Harry frowned, handing the child to his mother, he turned to the others in the room.

"Perhaps we should go now. I'm sure 'mione and Silas both need their rest. Severus too."

"I think that's an excellent idea, Harry," Severus said ushering them out of the room. "We'll call you once it's okay to visit." And with that the four friends left the new parents in the room alone.

It was the day after Hermione's postnatal check, and six weeks that Silas had been home. Hermione could feel the stress mounting on them both. But it wasn't Silas. Yes, he seemed to cry nonstop, but for the most part he was calm. Almost worryingly so. But no. It was the tabloids. She supposed it was inevitable. As much and as long as she kept her pregnancy a secret, it was quite impossible to hide Silas. Add to the fact that Severus Snape, a man believed to be dead, a man who was an ex-Death Eater, and a war hero was his father and well, the press had had a field day. They had even caught as they were leaving from the Ministry registering their baby. They were the talk of the town. Everyone had an opinion. But Severus…..

He was taking this whole parenting thing in stride. He was nervous at first. Almost distant. But soon, he could hardly stay away from his son. If he wasn't caring for him, he was busy working on Silas's room. For now, Silas slept in Severus's old crib in their bedroom. In all that happened with the new couple, they never really got around to actually having a room for Silas. Sure, they gathered all the equipment, but the new parents had sort of stopped there. Hermione's first reaction had been to panic, but Severus just ensured her that he would get started on it right away, with the help of Trixie.

She well...she didn't know how she felt. Everything was happening so…..fast. Being pregnant during the war, losing Severus and then, getting him back, and finally having the baby it was all too much. The only upside was how quickly her body was snapping back after having Silas. Perks of having him so young, no doubt. It did wonders to boost her confidence. What with the night sweats, leaking breast, and stretch marks she needed a pick me up. But, regardless of her more negative feelings she knew she was blessed.

Silas was a beautiful, healthy baby. She was healthy. And Severus….he was her rock. He didn't pressure her for sex. He just held her. And when she was cranky or melancholy he did everything to help, even if that meant giving her space. Smiled, looking down at her son who was currently attached to her nipple. One thing for sure, despite how quiet he could be he sure had quite the appetite. "Is it feeding time already?" A voice came and glancing up, Hermione smiled at Severus. He kissed her forehead.

"Well your son is a bottomless pit," she replied with a grin, stroking Silas's head fondly.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt his meal, but I do have something to show you," He prompted, taking ahold of her free hand. Her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me, did you-"

"Yes. I finished Silas's room."

The deep mahogany crib looked beautiful against the warm sage walls. There was a changing table in a matching wood, along with a large bureau. There was a rocking chair with soft gray padding. Covering the lighter hardwood floor was a dark green, blue and silver rug. The windows had dark green, blackout curtains which were pulled back for now. Instead of normal artwork, Severus had different colorful flowers pressed in separate picture frames, with their scientific and common names written underneath. In the corner opposite the chair was a antique chest filled with toys. All in all it took her breath away. "You know Severus," Hermione breathed turning to him, "You really are an amazing man. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." She turned away from him, unwilling to let him see the tears in her eyes. She moved to place their son in his crib allowing her time to compose herself.

"Hermione, where is this coming from?" He asked, coming up to hold her from behind.

"It's the truth. You've been my mentor, my protector, and my rock this entire relationship. You're rich, handsome, a war hero, and freaking father of the year! I've done nothing." The tears escaped and all of the negative thoughts threatened to keep pouring in.

Severus Snape woke up feeling exceptionally good. True, Silas had kept him up half the night, but he was still just….happy. He was finishing the nursery today and he couldn't wait to show Hermione. In fact, that's where he spent most of his morning. Finishing his project he went to find Hermione. All was well, and he felt himself swell with pride seeing her awe at his finished work. But then she made all of those self-deprecating comments. _"I've done nothing."_

Spinning her around to face him, he held her face in his hands, wiping away the tears. "I hope you realize how ridiculous you sound," He admonished. "You've been my strength, my joy, and my reason for living this entire relationship. You're gorgeous, strong, a war hero as well, and uncommonly kind." He pressed light kisses all over her face and then finally their lips met. "Let's not forget that you have just given birth to my son. A child that I would have never dreamed of having. You didn't have to trust me and you were fighting a war, it would have been perfectly understandable if you had not…." He couldn't finish the thought, and she squeezed his hand. "Nevertheless," he forged on, "You showed how brave you are, how strong, to carry our child and still fight for the Order. I've never felt so loved, so _proud_." He kissed her again. "Never believe that you are unworthy of anything. You deserve so much more than what I've given you. You have blessed me beyond measure. I love you, Hermione."

This time when she returned his smile, he could see lights dancing in her chocolate eyes. "I love you too, Severus."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: "Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair." -William Blake

"What a lovely hair accessory Luna!" Hermione gushed instead of a regular greeting. "Where'd you get it?" In all honesty she was happy that the girl had come to visit her today. After Silas was born her friends had kept a wide berth. Initially she was grateful, but she had to admit she was lonely. Which played into her break down this morning. Thank heaven for such a good man. She thought with a smile as she ushered her friend into the sitting room.

Said girl, lifted a shy hand to her head and blushed. "It's a moonflower comb, from Harry."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Let me guess, he's finally asked you out?"

Luna grinned. "Although I wouldn't say finally. After all it's only been two months since he broke up with Ginny."

"Yes. Which is certainly enough time. Other people move on at a much quicker pace. Ask Ron," she replied with a smirk. "Oh, don't look so scandalized Lune, you know it's the truth."

"I see Severus has been quite the influence," the blonde girl added playfully. "Seriously though, do you think Ginny will be okay?"

Hermione grimaced. Ginny could be hard to judge. But she was resilient. "She's a strong girl besides, you and Harry both deserve a chance at happiness. Don't let this chance slip away."

Luna nodded. "You're right." Looking around the room she said, "This is certainly a nice house. Free of nargles too."

Hermione giggled. "Thank you. Hey, are you ready for lunch yet?"

Ms. Lovegood nodded. "Will Severus be joining us?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he just left actually. He has business to attend to. But Silas might, he usually wakes up about this time." On cue, the two women heard the distinguished cry of a hungry baby. Turning to her friend she said, "When you told me you were coming, I pumped a few bottles of milk. That way I don't have to...well...you know." They both laughed.

"You wanted to see me Minister?" The dark haired man asked as he stepped into the office.

"Ah, Severus. Yes, please, have a seat." Kingsley Shacklebolt sat back in his seat scrutinizing the man who had come back from the dead. He frowned wondering exactly how he could break the news to this man. It was an unusual request, but he really need him to say yes. "How's home life treating you? Congratulations, by the way."

Severus arched his brow. "Home life is great. Now, enough with the pleasantries. Why have you called me here?"

Kingsley sighed. "Right, okay. A few days ago, two aurors were inspecting a house believed to have been attacked by some of the Death Eaters still on the loose. During their search they came across, a little girl."

"What's so concerning about this girl?"

"Well, she's no ordinary little girl, Severus. She's four. And she's extremely powerful. It took five aurors to subdue her. Normally, this task would fall to the Department for the Improper Use of Magic, but seeing how powerful she is, well, I…"

Severus Snape frowned, "Let me guess. You want me to help. Listen Kingsley while I acknowledge the compliment, surely you can fi-"

"Severus, please." Kingsley interjected, "At least come see the girl." Folding his arms, he considered Kingsley request. He had to admit, part of him was intrigued. It wasn't often that children displayed magic so formidable to warrant this kind of concern. Wandless too. Which likely meant it was accidental magic. Still. It was interesting.

"Fine," he relented, "take me to her."

They kept her in a quaint little room. It had a bed, a few toys and a dresser. "Her name is Sienna Jones. The aurors found her hiding in the closet. Her parents were murdered in the living room. They were muggles. I checked, but she doesn't have any living relatives. Muggle or magical. Anyway, until we can find a way to help her, we can't move her." Kingsley briefed before opening the door.

She was a pretty little girl. With skin of the lightest caramel. And a mass of long dark curls that reminded him of Hermione. She had dark eyes and they were full of fear. Slowly he approached the girl. She was sitting on the bed, clutching a doll as if her life depended on it. Knowing that at his full height he would be too imposing, he bent down on one knee as he greeted the girl. "Hello Sienna, my name is Severus. It is very nice to meet you," He held out his hand in an open gesture waiting for her to accept it.

She was very hesitant, but soon her tiny hand came in contact with his. Severus smiled and behind him Kingsley exhaled. "Do you know why I'm here, Sienna?" He was surprised to see her nod yes.

"It's because of what I did, isn't?" She looked at him with wide pleading eyes. "I didn't mean to! I promise!" She was beginning to get upset and Severus knew he needed to calm her down, lest she demonstrate her talents in the tiny room.

"Shhhh," He spoke in his gentlest tone. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. Would you like to tell me what happened?" Sienna looked down at the doll, not saying a word. The room fell silent for a while.

"I don't, I don't re-remember much. I just remember hearing screams. And then hiding in the closet. When, we the people came and got me, I was so scared. So I close my eyes and wish they get away from me. And then they did. I look up, and, and, they're stuck to the wall. But then more people came and no matter how hard I wished, they didn't go away." She looked up at him when she finished, eyes uncertain. He pet her hand encouragingly.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." He made a move to rise, but she tugged on his sleeve.

"Um...Mr. Sev-sev-sevrus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to see my mommy and daddy again, am I?"

Severus froze. He hadn't counted on that. He looked at Kingsley and the man had the nerve to avert his gaze. Bloody coward. Turning back to the girl, he looked at her with soft eyes. "No my dear, I'm afraid not." She bent her head and the room filled with the sound of her tears. If there was one thing Severus hated, was crying children. It made him nervous. And it brought back bad memories. This time was no different. He just became a father, but it would be a while before he'd have to deal with _this_. He shifted uncomfortably, and Kingsley just kind of stood there awkwardly. And then something...interesting happened. She hugged him. Now this was different.

Children didn't normally lean on him for support. And she was so small. He returned her embrace in short jerky movements. "I know it hurts. But don't worry. It'll all get better soon." The words were trite but she didn't know that. The benefit of being so young. But as he held her, Severus realized that he wanted to make sure she ended up in a good home. When she finally began to let up, he pulled out his handkerchief. Using it to wipe her tears. "Well, Sienna, it's time for me to go. But, with your permission I'd like to come visit you again-how does that sound?" She nodded and Snape smiled. He pat her head and this time when he turned to leave she didn't stop him.

"So, what did Kingsley want?" Hermione asked as she watched Severus put their son down after his changing. He had seemed preoccupied since he came home. When he sighed she knew it was something serious. Taking his hand she pulled him to sit down on the couch. "I take it that it's something important?"

"Yes. There's this little girl, Sienna. She's extremely powerful and she's only four. Because of this, Kingsley wants me to work with the girl. Children that powerful need to learn how to control magic at an early age, they could end up hurting themselves and others." He explained in his classroom voice.

"Okay, I'm beginning to understand. So Kingsley wants you to help her. What about her parents?"

"Muggles. And they're dead. They believe it was rogue Death Eaters." Hermione sat back, chewing her lip as she was wont to do when in deep thought.

"Just how powerful is she Severus? And what are they going to do with her? Does she have any relatives? Where are they keeping her? How-"

"Slow down, love. I can only answer one question at a time," He teased and Hermione felt her cheeks get hot. She mumbled an apology and waited for him to speak.

"In an answer to your questions, one, they needed five aurors to capture her. They have plans to put her in an orphanage that is, after she can get a hold of her emotions, prevent the accidents from happening. She has no living relatives and they're keeping her in a little room at the Ministry. And yes, you can come with me the next time I visit her."

"But I didn't ask that," she said with a smile.

"Yes, but I knew that would be your next question."

Hermione grinned. "You're right. So, do you have a plan?"

He nodded. "I'm going to teach her the same way Albus taught me."

"Wait-you, you were like Sienna?"

"Not exactly. My magic didn't manifest as early as hers, but when it did it was chaotic. It was part of the reason why my father hated me. I was always breaking things. Embarrassing him in front of company. And when I tried to fix it, it became worse." He cleared his throat masking the pain that threatened to creep up. She grabbed his hands knowing his past was a touchy subject for him. "Albus, used to visit me during the summer while my father was at work. He may not have liked me as well as his Gryffindors, but he helped me anyway."

"Is that why you agreed to help Kingsley? Because Sienna reminds you of yourself?"

He looked at her, giving her a weak smile. "Mostly yes. But I can't deny that the academic in me wasn't a little intrigued."

"You, Severus Snape, are full of surprises." And with that she kissed him soundly on the mouth.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: "And suddenly you know: It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings." -Meister Eckhart

"I'm glad you liked the comb I sent," Harry Potter said by way of greeting. He rose from his seat, pulling out a chair for her. He took in her outfit. A simple lilac dress and a knit shawl. Understated yet still very Luna. They were at a muggle restaurant. Harry hadn't wanted their first date to be front page news.

"It was a very nice gesture, but you know, you didn't have to get me anything," she replied sweetly. She reached her hand across the table to cover his own. It was an innocent touch, but it felt like fire on his skin. They locked eyes and when she drug her hand away from his it was pure agony.

"So," he said clearing his throat, "I hope you like waffles." And when she nodded and smiled he continued. "This place has great breakfast. Eggs, sausage, pancakes, bacon. But the waffles….."

"Let me guess, they're your favorite?"

"Because they're delicious. I take mine with chocolate chips and lots of whipped cream," He informed, mouth foaming at the thought of it.

"Okay, waffles it is then. But I think I'll take strawberries instead." They chatted some more and then gave their orders when the waitress came. When the food arrived, Harry dug in with relish. It had been a while since he'd last had waffles. And they were perfect. Soft, buttery, chocolatey goodness. "Mmm," he heard her moan. Looking up, he caught a sight, he was sure would be engrained in his head for a while.

Luna Lovegood was licking the whipped cream off one of her strawberries. He watched, hypnotized as she cut off a section of the waffle, stab the licked fruit and swirl it through syrup before popping it into her mouth. And then she pulled her fork out slowly and Harry was momentarily jealous of a piece of flatware. "Do you mind if I try a bit of yours?"

Her question drew him out of his reverie. "Uh, no. Go ahead," he answered nervously. Sliding his plate forward, she eagerly took a little bite.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh, Snape! Thank Merlin you've arrived. Sienna's hysterical, she won't take a bath and she just keeps crying for her parents," exclaimed a frantic Minister Shacklebolt. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't know you'd be here, but where is little Silas?"

"Severus invited me, and Silas is currently being watched by Remus and Tonks," Hermione answered, "Now, I believe there was a distraught little girl waiting."

Kingsley jumped. "Oh yes, Severus come quickly!" He didn't wait for a response he just rushed towards what Hermione assumed to be the little girl's room.

When they walked in they saw a little girl in the middle of the room, tears flowing down her cheeks and her toys levitating around her. In the corner, a female auror looked frustrated as she was pinned to the wall. After seeing such a display, Hermione was beginning to understand how powerful she was. She was just getting down when they entered the room. "Sienna please! You have to take a bath!" the girl said and Hermione could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"I want my mommy!" the child squealed. Severus made a step towards the little girl, but Hermione held her hand out.

"Let me try something," she whispered, and he although she could read the worry in his eyes, he nodded. Cautiously, she stepped towards the girl, her voice swelling with the song she remembered her own mother singing to her:

 _Darling, darling, why shed your tears_

 _You don't need to worry, 'cause honey I'm here_

 _Now, wipe those pretty eyes and give me a grin_

 _And know I'll be right there no matter when_

Slowly, but surely Sienna began to calm down. The toys made a shaky descent, and she allowed her to approach. Bending down, she wiped the little girl's cheeks. "I knew there was a pretty face under those tears." She teased and the girl gave her a tiny smile. "Hello Sienna, My name is Hermione Granger, I'm here with Severus, you remember him right?" She nodded and both men approached. Kingsley spoke first.

"I'll just leave Sienna in your capable hands. I have a Russian diplomat waiting for me. Call me if you need anything, come Denise," He said addressing the female auror and they both made a swift exit.

"I'm sorry it took a week for me to come back, but Hermione here wanted to visit you and we needed to get a sitter. How are you my dear?" Severus drawled, joining Hermione on the floor.

"I miss my parents. I know they're not coming back but...but, I want them to."

Hermione watched him take the girl's hand and pet it gently. "Remember what I told you before? It'll all get better with time. As you get older, thinking about them won't hurt so much." Sienna nodded. "Good. Now, won't you let Miss Hermione help you get washed up? When you're done I have a surprise for you." The girl brightened considerably.

"Okay!" She exclaimed racing to gather her bath time things.

"Alrighty Miss, let's get you all cleaned up."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Brunch was excellent. And it was really smart of you to choose a muggle restaurant," Luna commented as Harry escorted her home from the apparition point.

"Thanks, and I agree. In fact, I'd like to take you out again. For dinner this time, say tomorrow night?" He asked nervously.

"What's wrong with tonight?"

"Tonight, Ron and I have a meeting with Kingsley, we find out if we passed the Auror Entry Exam," he explained.

"Well, I'm sure you did."

"Why are you so confident?" He asked genuinely, curious.

"Well, you're very smart, especially when you apply yourself. You're athletic, a natural leader, and you have a heart for the people," she answered just as they reached her door. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"You know Luna, you continue to surprise me. At first I thought I had you pegged. You are dreamy, slightly strange, and very perceptive. But the more I get to know you, I find that you are level headed, exceptionally unique, and very, very, sexy."

Luna blushed, "Do you really think so?"

"Let me put it this way," He said bending down to kiss her. He hesitated mere centimeters from her lips, giving her a chance to back out. But when she didn't he planted a soft kiss on her pretty pink lips. "Believe me now?"

"Yes I do," she whispered, "And I believe I'll be ready for dinner at six tomorrow." Harry chuckled.

"Six it is."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You see Sienna, you are witch. And a very powerful one, I might add. But you're also very young, too young to be doing magic. Remember how bad you felt for hurting those aurors the night they found you?"

"Yes. I really didn't mean to do that."

"And that's why I'm here. I want to help you control your emotions. Now this," Severus said gesturing to the little bear in his hand, "is Chip. I used to play with him when I was your age." She set down the toy in her hand and accepted the proffered toy. "I used to hug him whenever I felt unhappy or upset. Chip helped make me feel better and I know he can do the same for you."

"Thank you."

"But that's not the only reason we're here," Hermione interjected. "We want to hang out with you a little bit, do you have a board game or something?"

"I know! We can play with the puzzle, Mr. Minister, gave to me. He said when it's all complete the picture will move."

"Perfect!" Hermione cheered, "Let's get started." The afternoon just sort of progressed from there. They played a few more games and even danced, although Severus refused to "boogie" and instead watched them perform an impromptu routine. To Severus it looked like to curly fluffs prancing around the room. But he was so happy to see Sienna come out of her shell. He could tell she was bright, he only wished he could do more. The longer she stayed in this little room, the longer she would harbor her grief. She was just old enough to probably remember her parents in great detail. She needed a place she could call home. Somewhere she could be connected to.

But, that wasn't why he was here. He needed to concentrate on making sure she was emotionally stable. No, prospective parents will want a child who seemed out of control. No matter how beautiful, or intelligent or polite she was. Which is why he gave Chip to Sienna. He wasn't just an ordinary teddy bear. Chip was charmed to be comforting. It couldn't take the place of real love, but until Kingsley found her a home it would have to do. And Severus was determined to help her adjust to this new life even if that meant visiting her every week.

"Do you think it's okay to bring Silas the next time we come?" he heard Hermione after they went to pick him up from the Lupins.

"Perhaps. But we need to be careful, I don't want Sienna to feel unimportant," Severus remarked.

"Yes, of course. I just thought it would be nice. It'll help her get to know us. And to be honest, I was missing him fiercely."

Severus pulled her into a tight hug. "I know love, I missed him too. Maybe I could get Kingsley to let us take Sienna somewhere, you know, get her out of that little room."

"We could go to the park," Hermione suggested, and there was a cry from the nursery. "I think it's my turn to change diapers. You go ahead and rest, I'll wake you when Trixie and I finish making dinner."

He kissed her cheek, "I hope there's dessert too."

"There sure is, why do you think I told you to rest up?" she shimmied a little and Severus was reminded what a sensuous woman she could be.

It was with a devilish smirk that he said, "Well I hope that whatever it is, it's covered in chocolate."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: A few things, I was not aware that my symbol lines to break up the POV were not being registered. I apologize. (Hopefully, I fixed that) I was also notified that I was lacking a disclaimer, I of course own nothing of the HP Universe, I am merely writing fanfiction….I know I included it my other fanfics, must have been an oversight; however, J. K. and associates will have to forgive me if I don't place such a disclaimer on each and every page. If they have nothing better to do than sue an indebt college student for writing fanfiction...well, they're in the wrong profession. That is all, thank you all so much for your support. Happy Reading!

"Families are the compass that guide us. They are the inspiration to reach great heights, and our comfort when we occasionally falter." -Brad Henry

"Please 'mione you've got to help me, this is the first date I've been on since Harry and I broke up," It was a shaky acquaintance, but both girls wanted to get their friendship back. It was rough going, in the four months that it's been since Silas was born, they hung out all of three times and this was number three.

"Ginny I am trying to help you! I still say this yellow sheath will look heavenly on you," Hermione she replied lifting up said dress.

"Ugh, we are going to Le Monet, not the Hog's Head. I need and expensive look, for an expensive place," the red-head gushed and Hermione just shook her head.

"You know, I still can't quite believe you're going out with Draco Malfoy," she breathed. Ginny turned on her.

"Why not? You're with a Slytherin."

"I didn't mean it like that Gin, I'm just shocked is all. Your family has no love lost for the Malfoys," Hermione prompted. Ginny frowned.

"You're right, which is why I'm not telling them. And you can't either! I want to see if this goes somewhere before I have my Mom jumping down my throat."

"Hahaha, well, in that case your secret's safe with me. And I'll even lend you my diamond necklace, it'll go perfectly with…" she looked around for an acceptable article of clothing, "this emerald cocktail dress."

"Oh 'mione it's wonderful and thank you! I promise I'll take good care of the necklace."

"I'm sure you will. And when you return it, you must tell me everything that happened on this date. Now, I really should be headed home. Severus and I have somewhere to go." Rising, she gathered her things, "I'll owl you that necklace, so you can have it for tonight."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

At first the Minister of Magic had a few reservations about letting Sienna outside the confines of her room. If she had another incident and especially in front of muggles, the clean up would be time consuming. In fact, it took many assurances from Severus Snape in order to convince him. Eventually, they were on their way to a park. The same park they went to when they had first introduced Sienna to Silas. Severus had to admit, he was a little apprehensive. He was just beginning to establish a relationship with the little girl. He didn't want to ruin the foundation they built in the few short weeks of their association.

But he needn't worry. Sienna took to Silas like a duck to water. She cooed over him and tried to share all of her toys with him. She didn't even get mad when he drooled on them. And she was so….dare he think it? Precious. It was the only way to describe her. Even now, as he watched Hermione push her on the swings he felt his heart do an odd little twinge. He looked down at his son and again at the two women. The twinge began to spread. "What a charming little family," a voice said and Severus turned a cautious eye to the blonde muggle woman who had sat next to him. "It's not often we get fathers here. Tell me, how long have you two been married?" She asked gesturing to Hermione.

"Actually, we're not married."

"Oh, I apologize. Is she the nanny? Where'd you find her because we-" He cut her off.

"No. She is my fiancée."

"Well how long are you gonna make the poor girl wait?"

"May I ask where your husband is?" The woman perked up.

"Oh yes, he's right over there with our little Richie," she beamed.

"Then I suggest you join them." The woman went away with a scoff and Severus could care less. Her questions were getting annoying. But he had to admit, it got him thinking. Grabbing the stroller's handle, he wheeled it over to Hermione and Sienna.

"How are you, my lovely ladies," he drawled stealing a kiss from Hermione.

"We've been having a great time, haven't we Sienna?" She asked and the little girl turned in her seat.

"Definitely."

"Well, I'd hate to end the fun, but Silas and I could use some lunch."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know it gets harder and harder to leave her at the Ministry," Hermione admitted as she pulled Silas's little baby hands from her hair again. He seemed to think of it as a game, gurgling and giggling each time she had to do it. And he was certainly getting heavier.

"About that, Hermione, I don't think we should get too attached," Severus prompted.

"Oh, has Kingsley found a family already?"

"Well no. But when he does I don't want breaking away to be too hard." He answered gently.

"And I take this to mean that we, can't be that family," She asked and watched the pain flash in his eyes.

"No, I don't think we should. Hermione, please understand there's so much against this," Knowing he would be on a roll, she gestured for him to wait until she put Silas in his crib. "As I was saying," Severus continued as they found their way back to the parlor. "The cards are stacked against us. For example, you've just had Silas. He's only a few months old. And what of your career? I know you have aspirations, wouldn't another child only hinder you further? Besides, we couldn't be candidates anyway, we haven't gotten married yet."

Hermione frowned. "Severus I don't think we should close the topic just yet. I carried your son for months while I was on the run. Months! All while practically raising two supposedly grown men as we trekked all across the wilderness finding the bits of a evil soul. But you think I can't handle a toddler?"

"Of course not. I think you can conquer anything you put your mind to, even motherhood. I just worry that with all that's going on, we'll lose sight of us."

"Severus, I know what you mean. It's just, I'm becoming terribly fond of that girl." It was true, the longer Hermione was around Sienna, the more fond she became. Sienna just fitted in. It was like a piece to a puzzle she didn't know was missing. But she couldn't deny that Severus brought up some fair points. With all that was going on she had, had very little time for herself. And of course she had dreams. In fact, she already had plans. She was going to help Luna make the Quibbler bigger than the Daily Prophet. And there was no reason why she couldn't tat with two children.

Maybe she was just being naive. After all, Severus was older and wiser. And apparently, he didn't want to Sienna….No, she knew that wasn't it. She could see it in his eyes. And the way he talked to her. Severus never spoke that way to anyone save Silas and herself. Which let her know, that perhaps there was something else holding him back. But she would leave it alone...for now.

"Me too," Severus agreed, confirming her thoughts. "But first things first: You need to pick a date, it's rather frustrating not being able to call you my wife," Severus purred and Hermione all but melted.

Stroking the side of his face, she crushed her lips with his, massaging them thoroughly. "You're right. And once I become Mrs. Snape, and if Sienna hasn't found a home, we're definitely repeating this conversation."

"I welcome it."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Once again, I own nothing of the Harry Potter World, I'm just borrowing….Anyway back to In My Mind. P. S. Happy Holidays everyone!

"Happy is the man who finds a true friend, and far happier is he who finds that true friend in his wife." -Franz Schubert

"Oh Ginny, you're here!" Hermione announced popping up from the couch to greet her friend.

"Hey 'mione!" the redhead greeted exuberantly. "How's Severus and the baby?"

"They're fantastic. Actually, Severus took Silas to go visit Sienna today. We've got the manor to ourselves." Hermione explained as she led her friend to the sitting room.

"Oh yes, that poor girl. Has Kingsley found a family for her yet?" Ginevra asked brows knitted in concern. Hermione frowned.

"Well….no. It's not so simple. Even though Severus has come a long way in helping her control her emotions there's still a chance she might get carried away. Kingsley needs to find a family prepared to deal with that eventuality."

"I guess I never thought of it like that. I just don't like the thought of her being in that room for so long."

Hermione huffed. "You and me both. But enough of sad things, we've got a wedding to plan!"

"I know! It's hard to believe you and Snape haven't tied the knot yet. But just think in a few weeks you'll be Madam Snape."

Hermione grinned. "I can't wait. Now come on, Luna's waiting."

The youngest Weasley pulled to a complete stop. "Luna's here?"

"Uh, yes. She's going to be in the wedding. Is that a problem?" Hermione asked turning to look at Ginny. She had thought that given the fact that Ginny had moved on, she was able to be in the other girl's presence. This was Luna they were talking about, not some hussy. Ginerva Weasley shifted from foot to foot.

"It's just that it's been months since we've seen each other," she grabbed Hermione's hand. "I was so mean to her," Hermione was shocked to see a few tears escape her eyes. It was in this moment that she saw how much she had grown.

Petting her friend's hand she said, "I'm sure she'll forgive you. Likely she already has. Now let's go plan a wedding!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Severus let out a hearty laugh. "You've made quite a mess of yourself my dear." He was talking to Sienna who sat on the floor beside him with paint all over her hands and face. Having picked up on how much she liked to draw, Severus got the bright idea to buy a paint set. Even Silas was enjoying himself. Who at a whopping six months was sitting up and taking a crack at eating solid foods. And he was babbling away like crazy. Severus could have sworn he called him "Dada" a few times. When it had first happened he had paraded around the house with his son. Hermione had been so jealous she was determined to get Silas to say "Mama".

"You're messy too," Sienna laughed pressing her wet hands on his face as she kissed his cheek. It only made him laugh more.

"Well, let's take a look at your masterpiece. It is finished right?" Severus asked knowing she had prevented him from seeing it before. Giggling the little girl twisted and pulled out her artwork. What he saw made his heart constrict painfully. The painting featured four figures. One was extremely tall with long black hair. Next to the long legged figure was a slightly shorter one with outrageously curly hair. Followed by another with matching curly hair of a darker shade who was very short. On the ground was two circles stacked on top of each other with a dark patch on top. They were all smiling.

"Do you like it?" she asked biting her lip in a way that reminded him strongly of Hermione.

"It's beautiful," he answered voice filled with emotion. "Is this, is this a picture of us?" He asked. The girl nodded emphatically. "Well it's very nice."

"Keep it. This way you won't forget about me," she said and Severus did a double take.

"Why would you say something like that?" He inquired feeling the prickling sensation of panic begin to settle in. Had Kingsley already found a family?

"I heard Mr. Minister say he was going to find me a new family," her eyes began to water. "I don't want anyone else I want to stay with you!" The lights flickered as she flung herself at him. Two things ran through his head at once: One, he needed to calm her down quickly and two, he didn't know how to feel about potentially losing her.

Just then Silas began to cry too, likely upset at seeing her upset. This was bad. He placed Sienna on his lap and with his free hand, he tucked Silas in his arm. Holding him close to his heart he was beginning to quiet down. But he needed to do the same for Sienna. Brushing her hair he murmured in a soothing voice, "There's no way we could ever forget about you." He rocked her and Silas in tandem. "You are so beautiful and bright, and Hermione and I care about you dearly. And so does little Silas."

At this point said baby decided to grace them with a series of incoherent babble. They both laughed. "There's that smile I missed," he placed a kiss on her temple. "Now let's go get cleaned up."

Sienna wiped away the rest of her tears. "Okay."

The rest of the afternoon passed by tear free. Severus took Sienna and Silas to the park they usually frequented. There they had a picnic of sandwiches, cookies, and soft fruit for Silas. Looking at the two children sitting on the blanket in front of him, he was missing Hermione terribly. It scared him sometimes. Hermione meant so much to him. He could scarcely fathom his life without her which is why he was glad that they were getting married in a few weeks. After everything they've been through she would finally be his wife.

It was odd to think that this all started with a terrible situation. And yet, it opened a door that he wondered if it would have been open under different circumstances. A happy shriek broke up his thoughts. Severus looked down to see Sienna showing Silas her version of "This little piggy". He was laughing touching his toes in awe. They were truly fascinated with each other, it was heart warming. "You're becoming a regular I see," he heard a voice say. He turned to see the blonde woman from his last visit. He feigned a smile. She was certainly persistent.

"It gives Sienna the opportunity to play with children her age. Although she's been rather shy."

"My son Richie is about her age, maybe she just needs a little push?" She didn't really wait for him to respond. "Richie!" she called, turning towards the playground, "Richie come here for a second!" Sure enough a little blond hair boy ambled across to where they were sitting. "This is Sienna," the woman said and Severus watched his little girl eye the boy warily. "Don't you think you should show her the new slide?" Both toddlers perked up.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" he grabbed her hand and they raced off. Severus was astonished. But then again, it didn't take much for children to get along.

"Thanks. I'm Severus by the way," he said with an outstretched hand. The woman smiled as she accepted.

"I'm Joan. And you're very welcome."

Back at the Ministry, Severus pushed a sleeping Silas in his pram as an equally worn out Sienna shuffled beside him. When he reached the little room Severus knelt down in front of Sienna. "Alright sweetheart it's time for us to go. Can I get a hug?" The curly hair child smiled and wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Now I want you to mind the aurors and remember to hug Chip whenever you feel upset, promise?"

"I promise."

"That's my girl," he murmured patting her hair. "Okay, good bye sweetheart." He watched her disappear in the little room and his throat tightened. Sighing he reached for Silas's pram intent on going home.

"Oi, Severus! I'm glad I caught you," the Minister of Magic said jogging towards him. "I've got some great news."

"News?"

"Well, first things first, I just want to thank you for your work with Sienna. She hasn't had a case of accidental magic in months." Severus merely nodded. "Anyway, I think I may have found a family for her. They've agreed to meet her tomorrow. Now there are no guarantees, but it's a start."

Severus put on a neutral expression. "That's great, but I really need to be getting home..."

Kingsley blinked. "Oh yes, of course, say hi to Hermione for me!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Trixie, could you fix us some more tea please?" Hermione asked looking up from the magazine she held in her hand.

"I still say pink is a better color," Ginny insisted and Hermione scrunched her nose.

"I doubt Severus will like that. Besides we're getting married in September, wine is a much better color."

"And it'll still pair with the gray nicely," Luna added.

"Okay, well they have to be chiffon," Ginny retorted. Both girls nodded. The arrangements progressed from there. Since it was going to be a small ceremony the planning required was minimal. Especially since Hermione had a vision for what she wanted her wedding to be like. At this rate, they would only need her fiance's stamp of approval. Speaking of fiance's hers just walked through the door.

"Oh my two lovely men are back," Hermione exclaimed leaving her two friends to sit in the living room alone. She bent over to kiss her sleeping son. "How's Sienna? What did you guys do today? What-" she paused in her dialogue seeing his face. He looked….well, forlorn was an apt description. "Honey what's wrong?" she asked cupping his cheek. "Has something happened to Sienna?"

He leaned in to hand, covering it with his own. "Hermione, maybe we should discuss this when you're not entertaining," Severus suggested alluding to the chatter of females in the background.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I can tell this is serious. The girls can come back another time." She kissed him tenderly. "Why don't you go put Silas to bed and I'll say bye to the girls. And then we can talk, okay?"

He nodded. Not missing a beat, Hermione went back into the living room to tell the girls that they would have to call it quits. Both showed concern at the apprehension in her eyes, but she brushed it off promising to explain everything later. When they were gone she sat down and waited for Severus to return. It didn't take long. She reached out for him to take her hand. "Talk to me Severus, what's wrong?"

"Remember what I said about not becoming too attached?"

"He-He found her a family didn't he?" The grip on her hand tightened.

"Yes. She meets them tomorrow." The words seemed so cold. So final. She turned away from him.

"This is what we wanted right?" she asked suddenly feeling short of breath. "I mean this way we can concentrate on us? Right? And she'll be happy. She'll have a room of her own. A real family, not just visitors-"

"Hermione-"

"Maybe we can still visit? They'll have to let us see her. We can talk to them and-"

"Hermione!" Hearing his shout she stopped her babbling. She finally met his gaze and her heart stuttered at his wet eyes.

"Severus?"

"Forgive me my dear, but I have been quite hypocritical," He pleaded softly. "I have been living in denial. With the same lips that warn you against forming an attachment, I have called Sienna several terms of affection. Before today I had always shook it off. Or explained it away. But hearing what I heard today….." He breathed out slowly. "I know now what my heart knew then. She is my dear, my sweetheart, my girl. My daughter. I love her as much as Silas."

"Oh Severus me too," she confessed and was grateful to feel his arms wrap around her body. She pressed her wet face against his chest. She closed her eyes allowing the sound of his heart beating to soothe her aching spirit. "I love her so much." They stayed that way for a while. Just holding each other. Every now and then he would place a soft kiss on her forehead. Such an act usually made her world alright. But unfortunately it was a minor comfort. It would take a long time to get over losing Sienna.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Again I don't own the Harry Potter series…..Also, this chapter is intensely focused on SSHG and so the point of views may switch often, but the transitions should be fluid. There's a lemon in this chapter, we haven't had them in a while so I thought I'd warn ya. Ok, time for In My Mind!

"Although we are not able to be with one another right now, don't give up, for the words 'I love you' has true meaning and holds all my feelings. Just have faith and hold on, for love conquers all things." -Unknown

As he held her in his arms and felt her body shudder from weeping, Severus knew he had to do something to set things right. And he hated to see Hermione in pain. She'd given him everything he could have wanted. Now it was his turn. Tomorrow, he would go see Kingsley and he would demand to be put on the list. After all, why shouldn't they be candidates? And he couldn't stomach the thought of her with strangers. Hearing how quiet Hermione became he realized that his fiancee had fallen asleep in his arms. He rose from the couch, carrying her in his arms with intents to put her to bed.

Spelling on her nightgown and tucking her into their bed he made the short walk to his son's room. Silas was sleeping soundly in his crib. He was a chunky little thing and growing like a weed. If Severus knew an better, he'd say his son would probably grow to be as tall as him. Unlike his petite mother. He smiled, bending to place the lightest of kisses on his son's brow, not risking him waking up. Being in his room, watching his son sleep was sort of surreal. To think, only months ago all of this was just conjecture. A delicate thing made of smoke and earnest wishes. And now...now he was contemplating adding yet another person into his life. But then again, Sienna wasn't just some person. Glancing at his son once more, he treaded softly to the room diagonal from the nursery.

He never told Hermione about this place, and he doubted she would remember seeing this room on the tour. It had just been a storage room before, but with Trixie's help he had converted it. It started out as a playroom, somewhere Silas could go wild and not have to worry about destroying anything. But then, he had that meeting with Kingsley. And he had gone back to Spinner's End to get Chip. Returning to his childhood home had been quite an ordeal. His senses were inundated with all of the sadness. The pain. He didn't want Sienna to deal with that.

It all kind of snowballed from there. He went from building a playroom to creating another bedroom. At the time he didn't put much thought into it. He just kept adding things. First a rug, then a chair, night table, a bed. It wasn't until he was rigging up the canopy that it dawned on him. This was a little girl's room. When the thought first hit him he shook it off. Burying it somewhere deep inside. He reached his hand into his pocket pulling out a small piece of paper. He enlarged it, fingers grazing over the figures he saw there. His family. He felt his legs give out and he didn't bother to stop prevent his descent. He knelt down, hands clutching the lilac bedspread as he fought the torrent of tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Severus, what-what exactly is this place?" He turned to find Hermione kneeling beside him. Her face was a cloud of emotions he couldn't decipher. He grasped her hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"This, my love, is the extension of my hypocrisy. And my denial," he answered exhaling loudly.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand. When did you have time to make this?" She glanced around the room. It was beautiful, the kind of room every little girl dreams about.

"Well, it started as a playroom for Silas, but then-"

"But then you met Sienna and it transformed into this," She finished, making a sweeping gesture, looking into his eyes with a bright smile. "I wonder how many people know that you have such an enormous heart." She cupped his face in her hands, tears in her eyes and biting her lip, "Severus," She breathed awe struck, "you're so... _wonderful_. I mean it. I look at you and all I see is a man with so much love to give." She kissed him. Wanting to pour in all of what she was feeling into the embrace. He responded in kind, tangling his hands in her hair. Kissing away her sorrows and heightening her esteem. Her pleasure. In a moment of mutual understanding, Severus lifted her for the second time that night and carried her to the bedroom.

They made quick work of their clothes and Hermione could hardly wait to feel him inside her. It had been a while since they made love. Especially with so much passion. Funny, how tragedy was bringing them together again. The sensation of his tongue swirling around her nipples made Hermione arch up to his mouth. She clawed at his back, panting and moaning, needing more. More of him. "Please Severus," she pleaded pulling him up for a kiss. Licking the shell of his ear as she purred, "I want you in me. _Now_."

He growled and fulfilled her wish. He was rewarded with a hiss and he looked down to watch her naked form squirm and keen underneath him. He pounded into her powerfully, grunting as she used her legs to make his cock further impale her. Her cunt was tight and hot and greedy, and he relished each time her muscles squeezed him so deliciously. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of flesh slapping together, and Hermione's cute little shrieks.

She moaned, utterly turned on by the feeling of his hard cock that filled her whole. She tried to speak in between thrusts, but it came out as a strangled, " _Fff…..ff... uuu...ck._ " It was the only way she could describe how good he felt. She had missed this. His power. The way he could sate the throbbing ache between her legs. "Ohhh, _God_ , yes. Right there. Ohhh…... _yes_!" Hearing this, Severus knew she was about to come and feeling how close he was, he was determined for her to go first. He slammed into her with renewed enthusiasm and that was all it took for Severus to feel her walls tighten over his shaft. He rode her through her orgasm, thrusting a couple of times before his own hit him as she came for the second time. Spent, Severus rolled off Hermione, catching his breath. And then, as sleep began to claim his weary body, Severus wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

The next morning found both Severus and Hermione in the Minister of Magic's office. "Hello, Kingsley," Severus greeted as he pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit in.

"Severus, Hermione, I wasn't expecting for you to be here today," Minister Shacklebolt stated with a questioning look in eyes.

"No. No, you weren't. However, in light of the circumstances we thought it best to see you personally," Snape explained, taking Hermione's hand. "We'd like to be considered as candidates for adopting Sienna."

There was a long pause and the couple, Hermione in particular tried not to fidget in their seats. The Minister eyed them speculatively and Severus was beginning to wonder if he'd actually say no. Although he wasn't truly worried, he had prepared a rebuttal to any possible argument Kingsley might have. Now it was only a matter of waiting. Just when Severus had been gearing up to launch his attack, Kingsley spoke:

"I'll be honest Severus, months ago I would have been more doubtful of your intentions behind this decision," Shacklebolt replied bluntly. "However, I have watched you and your family's interaction with Miss Jones, and I can tell your care for her goes beyond the call of duty. Of course I'll add your names to the list."

The words made both of the couple's hearts lift. Severus turned to Hermione with shining eyes. Planting a kiss of the hand he was holding he turned back to Kingsley as he was speaking again. "There is one stipulation. You must let Sienna choose. Plus, I've talked her up to this family and seeing as the wife is barren I think they deserve a chance to meet her; just as she deserves a chance to meet them." He cleared his throat. "You guys are my friends, but I can't be seen to show favoritism, not this early in my term. Besides, these are decent people and I need to do what's best for the child. As it stands, the other couple have been promised a whole day with Sienna…"

Severus tried not to frown, nodding he said, "We understand Minister. Hermione and I will just be going now." And with that, Severus Snape escorted his fiancée out of the Minister's office.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I just want to say that I value everyone's opinion, and the reviews have been wonderful. I hope that what I've decided here won't turn anyone off from this story. I tried to make this situation as realistic as possible drawing on my own experience with this subject. With that being said, as stated I don't own Harry Potter and friends...okay, time for In My Mind…

"Severus, come quick!" a voice could be heard shouting through the floo. "Hurry! It's Sienna!" Severus looked at his fiance with eyes crinkled in concern.

"Go love," Hermione urged him from her seat on the couch. "I won't be done breastfeeding for a while and right now Sienna needs you." He nodded. As much as he hated to leave without her, time was of the essence. Throwing on some more suitable robes Severus rushed through his fireplace. It had been temporarily connected to the Minister's office, so when he stepped through Severus came face to face with a frazzled looking Kingsley.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked as he followed the man to Sienna's room.

Minister Shacklebolt sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose in a weary manner. "I was assured that the afternoon had been going well that is until they tried to take Chip from her."

"Why would they do that?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Kingsley murmured frowning as he opened the door. What they saw were two adults pleading with a child who was obviously upset. Luckily (for them) Sienna seemed to be undergoing a milder form of her usual fit. The would be parents seemed unharmed and the only magical disturbance was the lights flickering on and off. The two adults were kneeling before her trying to offer Chip back to Sienna. But she was lost to them now.

She hadn't seen him yet since her back was facing him, so he called out to her hoping his voice would calm her. "Sienna," he drawled in a deep, soothing voice. It was a tone he normally used during their sessions. It worked. At her name, Sienna stopped crying and ran towards him her dark curls flew behind her like a chocolate veil. Severus received her with open arms. Petting her hair, he gazed into her eyes, wiping her wet cheeks. Kissing her brow he asked, "What's wrong my love?"

"They took Chip." At her words, Kingsley threw the other adults a questioning glare. They had the grace to look ashamed.

"Honestly, we meant no harm. Regina and I had only meant to encourage her to play with the doll we bought her," The man explained. He seemed faintly familiar to Severus with his blond hair and blue eyes. But he was sure he had never met the woman.

Producing the doll, the woman-Regina, further explained. "All the girls her age are going crazy over these dolls." The doll was a little girl dressed in a preppy get up that was oddly reminiscent of the Hogwarts uniform. All shiny and new, it was everything that Chip wasn't. "Martin and I, just thought she would like something more…..girlish."

Severus exhaled and shook his head. Standing to his full height he took the small bear from the wizard's grasp. "Mr. And Mrs. -"

"Lockhart." And then it clicked. The man was spitting image of Gilderoy Lockhart. Must be his brother, hopefully he was not a buffoon as well.

"Chip is more than just a mere plaything. I gave him to Sienna as a means to be therapeutic. He's even got charms on him to aid in his effectiveness," Severus elaborated.

"Forgive me, but who are you?" Martin Lockhart asked not wholly unkindly.

It was Kingsley who answered. "I find it hard to believe that you don't recognize the war hero Severus Snape. He's been tutoring Miss Jones on controlling her magic. Isn't that right Sienna?" He asked desperate to lighten the mood.

"Oh yes, Dad is the best teacher ever!" the young girl exclaimed. All four adults froze. Severus felt his heart beat erratically.

"Minister Shacklebolt, I thought you said you hadn't found anyone to adopt Sienna?" Regina remarked pointedly.

So much for lightening the mood. "I haven't," he insisted. "Although it seems the uh, relationship between teacher and pupil is a bit closer than I imagined. Severus, when did she-why didn't you say anything?"

Severus felt put on the spot. And he was still reeling from being called Dad. First his son and now this. He fought a smile. "I messed up again, didn't I?" They heard a small voice ask. Severus bent down to the little girl's level.

"Of course not. But, perhaps it would be best if you took Chip and played with him over there, the grown ups need to talk."

Martin cleared his throat, "I don't think that's necessary. It's obvious that you care for her dearly-we can't come between that."

Severus couldn't quite believe his luck. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up on their own. "You know, Kingsley alerted me to the fact that you've been having difficulty producing a child," he prompted gently, "I developed a stronger fertility potion not accessible unless specially ordered. It works on both males and females, I could send you a bottle...free of charge, of course."

Martin looked to his wife who smiled. "Thank you, that's very generous." After the Lockharts left Severus stayed at the Ministry with Sienna. Kinsley lingered a while and the two men engaged in a serious, but hasty discussion. Now all that was left was waiting for Hermione to arrive. In the meantime, he needed to talk to Sienna.

"Come here my dear," He beckoned gesturing for her to sit on his lap. When she was settled into her spot, he took her hand in his. "Now, earlier today I know things may have been confusing for you. Am I right?"

She nodded. "What does a-ad-adopt mean?"

"It means to legally embrace someone or something as your own. The Lockharts came because they wanted to meet you, and quite possibly adopt you," Severus answered.

Sienna put her head down. "Does this mean I can't go live with you?" Severus was about to answer, but someone was at the door.

"We got here as soon as we could," came the breathy voice of Hermione Granger as she opened the door holding Silas. "Someone's been a little fussy this morning." She looked pointedly at Silas and the little boy gurgled innocently. She shook her head while wearing a tiny smile. And then suddenly remembering why she was there she asked, "Is everything alright?"

Severus smirked and stretched his hand out which Hermione took readily. "Sienna and I were just discussing something very important," he answered and Hermione arched her brow.

"Like what?"

"Like how you and I can't wait to finally take our daughter home," He was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione could hardly recall a time where he looked happier.

"Really?!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Kingsley said and I quote: 'Far be it from me to separate a child from a family that will love, provide, and protect her.'" Hermione looked at her fiance with watery eyes. She bent down to place a kiss on the cheek of the little girl who sat on her lover's lap.

"He's right you know. We love you so much Sienna. And we're honoured to have the privilege of raising you."

Sienna, who having witnessed such a traumatic experience as losing her birth parents, was quite overcome with emotion. There was nothing like feeling wanted. With her short, young limbs she took a hold of each adult's free hand. "I love you so so so much." At this point the chunky little baby began to speak his garbled language. Sienna giggled, "You too, Silas." Her words were returned with a slobbery wet smooch.

"Si Si!" Silas cheered and Hermione felt her heart flutter exquisitely. She looked at Severus, her eyes expressing all the warmth and wonder she felt at that moment.

Returning her gaze, Severus touched his lips to hers briefly. "Alright my loves," He announced rising from his seat. Sienna was still securely in his grasp. "Let's go home."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Just wanted to say Happy Holidays to everyone! Thanks for reviewing and what not! Sorry for the wait…Been super busy…..Hopefully this makes up for it. It's a bit short but I'm suffering from writer's block. Here's more In My Mind…..

Luna had a white knuckled grip on the bathroom sink of the ritzy restaurant Harry took her to. It wasn't often that they frequented places like this, especially in the wizarding world. But the owner promised they'd have their privacy and Harry insisted on celebrating their six month anniversary. They were having a great time and Luna Lovegood was pondering taking their relationship to the next level. But she was scared, she had never been with a man that way before. Until now, she had never wanted to. But she loved Harry.

It was that simple. He saw her for who she truly was. Sometimes it felt too good to be true, but Harry was really that wonderful. And the sexual tension between them had reached a fever pitch. Worse still, he had yet to make a move. Aside from a few heated snogging sessions Harry remained a perfect gentleman. Which led Luna to believe that he was waiting for her to make the first move. Which is why she was gripping the sink so tightly. Exhaling deeply she flashed herself a determined look in the mirror. Tonight she was going to seduce Harry Potter.

Smoothing out her dress, Luna left the restroom and headed back to the table. "Hey Lune," Harry greeted, "did you want any dessert or are you ready to go home?"

"Home will do just fine," She smiled feeling braver given the way his eyes shone with warmth when he looked at her.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Harry could sense Luna's uneasiness so as they drew to a lull in conversation, Harry grasped both of her hands into his own. His green eyes searched her grey ones with much concern. Trailing his thumb over the fine skin of her hand, he asked, "What's the matter Lune?"

"N-nn-nothing," she stammered and Harry's brow arched skeptically. At his probing gaze, she sighed and shifted in her seat on the couch. "Well, to be honest Harry, I've been trying to figure out how to ask you to….to…"

"To what?" He pressed and was surprised to witness the determined look in her eyes.

Luna leaned forward and reflexively Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. She was in his lap now and it was with bated breath that Harry heard her words hit his ears. "To shag me senseless, Harry."

His grip on her waist tightened as he gasped. Luna pulled back to look into his eyes and if she was surprised by his heated gaze, she didn't show it. Instead she used her new position to rock against his already prominent erection. "Are you quite sure you want this?" He asked with a hiss. She didn't answer, at least not verbally. Lips crashed into his own and Harry felt his blood boil. This was sweetness and passion. Hearing her moan from his touch and feeling her squirm deliciously in his lap was enough to send him over the edge.

Luna was the first to break away from the kiss. She cupped his face with her hands, "To bed then?" she breathed, lips hovering mere centimeters from his.

"Absolutely."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The shiny hardwood floors of Draco's condo practically glittered in the sunlight and Ginny vaguely wondered if she would ever not be awed by its splendor. Dating Draco has been a little like a fairytale. Ginny had always wanted a Prince Charming and for a while she thought Harry Potter was that man. But what she didn't take into account was Harry's feelings. He was tired of being a knight in shining armour. Lucky for her, Draco wasn't.

He was wonderful, really. At first she had been reserved-after all, not that long ago he was known as a Death Eater, not to mention how he had treated her and her friends at school. But seeing Hermione and Severus's happiness made her want to give Draco a chance. And he had been so kind. There she was, crying into her fire whiskey and all of a sudden his pale hand was wiping away her tears. And then they just…...talked. For hours. He was a breath of fresh air.

"Here, try some of this," His words broke her out of her reverie. She looked up to see Draco holding a spoonful of the sauce he was making. Leaning forward, she licked a little bit off and was surprised by how flavorful it was. It even rivaled her mother's cooking.

"You know, if I had known you were such a great cook, I would have went out with you sooner," she teased.

"And here I thought you wanted me for my charm," Draco replied pouring the sauce over the browned chicken. Honestly, watching him was making her hungry for something other than food. Speaking of being hungry….she snuck another taste when she thought he wasn't looking. "Ah, ah, ah Ginevra," he said causing her to freeze, wide eyed.

"How did you-?" He just turned to her wearing his cocky little smirk. He kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger longer than necessary.

"I just know you, love." It was that simple. He just…...knew. Ginny felt her heart skip a little at his words. How was it possible that he knew her so well? She giggled, drawing him in for a real kiss, one that set them both ablaze. Is this what love is supposed to feel like? "Mmm," he breathed after they had parted. He looked at her with heated eyes. "Why don't you be a good girl and set the table for us?"

Ginny tapped her chin as if pondering this request. "And what's my reward for being good?"

Malfoy arched his brow before leaning in to speak into her ear. "Round three."

His words made shivers go down her spine. Fighting her blush she said, "Only if I'm on top this time." He just grinned and Ginny went to set the table after kissing Draco once more.


End file.
